Ninfa Aquatica
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto espera encontrar eso que tanto desea sin saber que es, en eso una situacion incomoda se presenta al reencontrarse con una algo cambiada Hinata, lo que le hace extrañar a la timida chica que era cuando le conocio, teniendo sueños algo perturbadores que le hacen buscar y querer de regreso a la timida chica... un poco de LEMON, Fans SasuSaku no leer, Fnas de Sakura tampoco :3
1. Capítulo 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sensual Kishimoto-sensei, la historia se la hacreado mi hermosa y sensual mente, espero que os guste y disfruten de este hermoso capi, que es el primero...**_

 _ **LA PRINCESA HADA DEL AGUA**_

La vida no es de color de rosa, pero tampoco es todo oscuridad, el color depende del lado de la moneda que veas o elijas, es cierto que no es fácil vivir con los obstáculos impuestos en el día a día, pero tampoco significa que sea imposible, la vida no siempre es buena, pero todo cambia cuando comienzas a verle el lado bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo creo, puede que a simple vista me vean como el mayor de los perdedores, pero en el fondo tengo argumentos en que basar lo que digo, mi vida no es fácil y nunca lo ha sido, pero agradezco a esa misma vida injusta el hecho de darme día a día la fuerza y coraje para continuar.

-Naruto, ¿por lo menos estas prestando la mínima atención a lo que te digo?

-Ah, si jeje lo siento Iruka-sensei es solo que después de todo lo que ha paso últimamente estoy un poco distraído –mire rogando que creyera lo que decía, a decir verdad solo estoy algo cansado por tantas misiones, pero no estoy cansado en sí de las misiones, a decir verdad estoy cansado que a pesar de tantas misiones aun no sea capaz de sentirme realmente completo, es como si algo me faltara-

-Pues pareciera que hay algo más que te afecta Naruto, no es normal que un amante por el ramen como lo eres tu este sentado frente al gran tazón de comida durante 10 minutos y que el recipiente siga intacto

-Creo que me conoces bien Iruka-sensei, no por nada fuiste el primero en creer en mí, es solo que no estoy conforme con mi vida, me refiero a que siento que algo me falta –estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería decir, mi mente divaga mucho los últimos días-

-Realmente creí que tenías todo lo que habías deseado, después de todo siempre quisiste salir con Sakura como algo más que amigos y ella ahora te ha brindado una oportunidad, eres un excelente shinobi, candidato a Hokage eso sin mencionar que eres el héroe de konoha, es lo que siempre quisiste hijo, por eso no entiendo que es lo que falta para que seas 100% feliz –la mirada de aquel hombre era de confusión, su mirada denotaba que quería ayudar a él joven rubio a su lado, pero claramente no sabía cómo-

-Sakura-chan es una gran chica, es linda y todo pero, realmente no creo que como para ir mas allá de un noviazgo, es decir, me gusta pero no me siento cómodo con ella en ese sentido, es como si todo el tiempo tuviese que cuidar lo que digo y hago a cada momento o de lo contrario terminare con el cuerpo atravesando una pared

-No sabía que ya eran novios –menciono el shinobi un poco extrañado y confundido-

-No lo somos, hemos salido como en unas diez citas, y por la actitud que ha tomado últimamente creo que espera que formalice pronto una relación seria con ella, pero yo tengo otras aspiraciones más que un simple noviazgo –era decepcionante, pero mi ilusión por Sakura-chan termino después de la tercera cita y lo que sucedió en esta-

-Dime Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas ahora?

-Bien, seré lo más directo y honesto posible –me lo pensé un par de veces antes de por fin revelar todo a mi maestro- quiero algo más, lo que realmente yo quiero es…..

-¿es?... –la mirada curiosa no se alejaba ni un poco al notar el nerviosismo del rubio-

-Quiero algo especial, quiero ser sorprendido, no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero, es como si esperara que alguien sin saber lo que quiero, deseo o espero me dé justamente eso, vaya es de locos, ni yo me entiendo

-No sé qué es lo que esperas hijo, pero sé que recibirás algo bueno porque lo mereces, y estoy seguro que la vida te sorprenderá con eso que quieres, eso que anhelas y en ese momento sabrás que eso es lo que esperabas –lo miro con tanta confianza, le sonrió y se puso de pie- me voy, es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que ir a impartir mi clase

-Si, gracias Iruka-sensei –agradeció por sus palabras y por haberme escuchado, cuando se disponía a dejar dinero me ofrecí a pagar ambos, a pesar de no haber probado bocado-

 _-Naruto, creo saber lo que te pasa –_ una voz un tanto tenebrosa resonó en la conciencia del chico, quien atendió al saber de quien se trataba-

-¿de qué hablas Kurama? –comencé a mirarlo curioso mientras caminaba a casa-

 _-Lo que estás buscando es una aldea malvada que no tenga ni la más mínima esperanza de salvación, la cual tendríamos que destruir en una feroz batalla como ninguna otra haciendo que otras aldeas se doblegaran ante nuestro poder –_ una sonrisa algo siniestra surgió de su rostro, mientras observaba las diferentes caras de confusión del chico- _JAJAJA deberías ver tu cara, solo estaba bromeando chico, en realidad no sé qué te pasa o que es lo que buscas-_

-¡PERO QUE COÑO! Deja de burlarte de mí de esa manera peludo sádico –grite exasperado, casi me caigo de escuchar semejante estupidez, podría verme a mí mismo como un rey, sobre un trono de oro con las piernas cruzadas, una copa de vino en mi mano derecha y nueve colas saliendo de mi trasero- debí imaginar que dirías algo siniestro, ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa contigo peludo?

 _-Primero deja de llamarme peludo mocoso sinvergüenza, y es culpa tuya, no eres digo de venir y saludar, solo me hablas cuando necesitas mi chackra mocoso interesado_ –el enorme zorro de nueve colas se puso de pie en su celda mientras miraba molesto al joven frente a el- _se supone que soy tu compañero de konoha_

-Ah, no me digas que el zorrito ahora esta sentido porque no lo he saludado los últimos días, pero quien viera al gran Kurama implorando amor de quien lo domo,¡EL GRAN UZUMAKI tebbayo! -mencione en forma de burla a ver mi amigo más furioso que antes-

 _-Que tantas sandeces dices enano ttebayo –_ dijo el zorro burlándose de la muletilla de quien fuera su junchuuriki- _no estoy pidiendo tu amor ni esa sarta de estupideces de las que hablas, es solo que me aburro estando aquí fuera de acción_

-Pues no creo que haya acción por un tiempo peludo, sabes que con la alianza shinobi los altercados en los que necesite de tu chackra han disminuido, confórmate con ver la actuación de tu sensei Naruto-sama –menciono el joven como si fuera un rey teniendo compasión de sus subordinados-

 _-¿Naruto-sama? Parece que la falta de acción ha causado estragos en tu cabeza_ –el gran zorro miro sorprendido y confundido al joven y hasta con un poco de lastimas por las cosas que decía, de nuevo se recostó en su celda decidido a dormirse- _¡COMO QUE MI SENSEI GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!_

-Vaya que eres lento zorro peludo –menciono el joven en tono retador- eso fue lo que dije bola de pelos naranja

 _-Pero mira quien lo dice, quien se denomina a si mismo como el Hokage naranja, vaya patético, si hasta su propio novio le pega_

-SAKURA NO ES MI NOVIA ZORRO CARA DE PALO

 _-Ah, ahora veo, así que es una chica después de todo –_ menciono pensativo y burlón el zorro- _estaba comenzando a dudar de tu sexualidad mocoso escandaloso, después de todo no encontraba otra razón para haber ignorado a esas hermosas jóvenes_

-¿hermosas? De que tanto hablas zorro orejón –menciono enojado y confundido Naruto-

 _-Vaya que es de idiotas no darse de cuenta que le gustas a una mujer, eres caso perdido coloradito_ –el zorro se recostó de nuevo y se dispuso a dormir- _gracias por la diversión mocoso, ya te puedes ir largando_

-¡KURAMA DESGRACIADO! Espera que la visita se vaya antes de dormirte, pero que mierda digo si este es mi cuerpo, esto es todo tú culpa zorro pedorro

Después de esa repentina discusión con mi compañero de cuerpo me decidí a dormir yo también, mañana iría a los campos de entrenamiento con Sai y Sasuke que ahora se llevaban bastante bien, pensaba tener una onceava cita con Sakura pero decidí cancelarle de momento, cualquiera pensaría que después de la guerra y del regreso de Sasuke a la aldea ella estaría de nuevo tras de el, y fue así la primera semana, pero algo paso y decidió que me daría la oportunidad de tener una cita con ella, estaba feliz y acepte, pero las cosas no son como imagina, y me lo estoy pensando bastante bien antes de siquiera considerar hacerla mi novia, por ahora esperare un poco y después veremos qué pasa.

-Hinata-sama, es tarde para que este en el jardín, el sereno podría hacerle daño –un joven de ojos perla miraba a una joven de cabellos negros azulados-

-Ahora voy Neji-nii-san, tú también deberías irte a descansar –lo miro con ternura y bondad-

-No me iré a descansar hasta que mi hermosa prima este en sus aposentos –le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para entrar en la gran mansión Hyuga-

-Te he dicho que no importa quien este en ese momento, deja de llamarme "Hinata-sama"

-No es correcto que los demás vean con que confianza le hablo a la próxima líder del clan –dijo acariciando las manos de la chica-

-Deja los formalismos, sabes que tu lideraras este clan a mi lado, lo mereces nii-san –recostó su cabeza del hombro del joven y se perdieron en los aparentemente infinitos pasillos de la gran mansión-

 **Hola, este es el primer fic que subo en esta pagina, normalmente escribo pero historias independientes, por eso me cuesta mantener las personalidades de los personajes puesto que no los he creado yo, espero que les guste y me dejen un review porfi... bueno hasta la proxima, solo si os gusta mi humilde historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he venido con este capítulo algo extraño, estoy a media escritura de un nuevo fic que será AU, y espero que les agrade, les invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook** **KAKASHI HATAKE:::..**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo me dedico a imaginar y escribir :3**

* * *

Esta mañana desperté temprano, más de lo usual, Neh, a quien engaño yo jamás me levanto temprano, pero hoy fue la excepción, tome una ducha y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento número 4, a esta hora Sasuke y Sai deberían de estar esperando por mí, estaba ya bastante cerca cuando los pude ver, estaban muy tranquilamente platicando, aun me sorprende que se lleven tan bien, Sasuke estaba celoso porque Sai siguió formando parte del equipo cuando el regreso, sonreí para mí mismo y me acerque.

-Sasuke, Sai, buenos días

-Naruto, pensé que nos harías esperar un poco más –dijo Sai con la que ya era su típica sonrisa- tenía esperanzas de que alguna chica haya aceptado dormir contigo a pesar de tu pene chiquito y así quitarte lo virgen

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA SAI! –este tipo sigue con lo mismo-

-Pensé que a estas alturas lo último que serias es virgen, pero veo que sigues siendo un perdedor –hablo con su típica cara de no me importa nada-

-Pero si mira quién habla de eso, el emo vengador y virgen, a menos que también para eso hayas pedido la ayuda de tu equipo TAKA –estaba tan orgulloso de mis palabras al ver la cara que puso-

-Son tan divertidos, -una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Sai- ¿seguros que solo son amigos?

-Oye Sai, que cosas dices idiota, yo no manejo ese material –Sai solo reía por el comentario desesperado de Sasuke-

En medio de tan ridícula discusión sobre sus orientaciones sexuales, mas específicamente de las de Sasuke y Naruto un equipo se acercó ellos, el equipo ocho, quienes habían llegado para entrenar coincidiendo con el mismo campo que el equipo siete sin Sakura claro.

-Hola Naruto, no sabíamos que tu equipo y tu entrenarías hoy aquí –dijo un chico junto a su perro ninja de color blanco-

-Hola Kiba, veo que tú y todo tu equipo también viene a entrenar

-Así es Naruto, por que la reciente paz no es significado de dejar de fortalecer el cuerpo y el espíritu ¿Por qué?, porque un cuerpo debe permanecer…

-Shino, ¿podrías hablar como una persona normal por una vez en la vida?

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun –la que saludaba ahora era la hermosa heredera del clan Hyuga, la hermosa Hinata Hyuga quien les sonreía a todos de forma encantadora-

-Buen día tengas luna –saludo Sai de manera muy sonriente-

-¿luna? –Pregunto Naruto confundido- ¿a quién le dices luna Sai?

-Sai-kun pidió mi permiso para llamarme de esa manera y yo acepte muy gustosa –respondió la joven Hyuga-

Justo cuando el joven rubio iba a decir algo más fueron interrumpidos tanto el como los demás por un AMBU quien traía un mensaje urgente de la Hokage solicitando la presencia de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Neji en su oficina, no les tomo más de 10 minutos llegar hasta la oficina Hokage donde se pusieron a disposición de este.

-Chicos, llegaron bastante rápido –kakashi, les observo con una de sus típicas sonrisas por debajo de la máscara- bien, les tengo una misión, necesito que vayan al hospital allí Sakura estará con un paquete con el que deberán escoltarla, ese paquete debe ser entregado al Kazekage exclusivamente y a nadie más.

-¿De qué se trata tan importante paquete Kakashi-sensei? –el rubio preguntaba de manera despreocupada-

-Es una misión secreta Naruto –suspiro y lo miro sin sorpresa- ¿Por qué crees que es secreta?

-Está bien, está bien, ¿a qué hora debemos partir?

-Partirán en 1 hora, para entonces ya deben tener el paquete en su posesión, Neji serás el líder de la misión, no quiero errores, Naruto tienes que poner toda tu atención en proteger a Sakura, Neji y Hinata se encargaran de la vigilancia a distancia.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto apenas notando la ausencia de la de cabellos rosas-

-Fue a preparar sus cosas, ahora mismo debe estar de camino al hospital, eso es todo, les espero de regreso en 6 días si nada se complica.

Después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus casas a preparar su equipo de misiones, el tiempo paso rápido y ya se encontraban todos en la salida de la aldea escoltando a Sakura quien portaba el importante paquete, Neji y Hinata platicaban puesto que al estar aun en la aldea no peligraban, sabían que al poner un pie fuera de esta debían concentrarse en vigilar y completar la misión con éxito, una vez fuera de la aldea y ya adentrándose en el bosque Sakura se colgó del brazo del rubio y comenzaron su andar, siendo ignorados por los usuarios del Byakugan que se mantenían concentrados en su labor, llegar a la aldea de la arena les tomaría 3 días de camino y este aún era el primero, al parecer por ahora todo marchaba bastante bien.

-Naruto, estoy algo cansada de caminar, avísales a Neji y Hinata y descansemos un poco –pidió la peli rosa al joven rubio a quien tenía del brazo-

-Neji, Sakura está cansada y necesita descansar –menciono Naruto con una cara de fastidio, pues ese era el tercer descanso que pedía en 3 horas de camino-

-Escucha Sakura –la voz de Neji sonaba firme y fastidiada al mismo tiempo cosa que se podía notar- no vamos a estar parando cada hora de camino, ya deberíamos estar a mayor distancia de la que estamos, si tan cansada estas tal vez deberías caminar mas rápido para que pueda aceptarte un tercer descanso.

-No me hables así Hyuga, he dicho que quiero descansar, me duelen los pies, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –respondió Sakura molesta-

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no –menciono de nuevo Neji sin perder firmeza en sus palabras-

-Naruto, quiero descansar, dile a Neji que se detenga para que descansemos –rogaba la chica nuevamente-

-Neji, detengámonos por un momento –repitió el rubio con aun más fastidio que antes-

-Alguien viene –dijo Hinata al resto-

-Naruto eres el próximo Hokage, no pidas autorización, ordénale que nos detengamos –chillo nuevamente la joven-

-Sakura ¿quieres cerrar la boca y dejar tus berrinches de niña mimada? –la joven Hyuga la miro molesta- os estoy diciendo que alguien viene.

Después de que Neji confirmara el peligro que se acercaba y de que tanto Sakura como Naruto quedaran sorprendidos de la reciente actitud de la Hyuga decidieron darle la vuelta a las persona que se dirigían hacia a ellos para evitar una pelea innecesaria, así siguieron su camino, Sakura opto por mantenerse en silencio ya que no quería ser reprendida nuevamente por la Hyuga, pero por dentro se moría por darle un buen golpe ya que la había dejado en vergüenza, pero sabía que si hacia eso lo más probable es que ella terminase inconsciente después de que esta le cerrase los puntos de chackra, la noche comenzó a caer y se decidieron por acampar en un lugar bastante aislado, parecía ser que el ambiente había quedado bastante tenso desde que Hinata reprendió a la Haruno así que nadie ceno ni se molestó en hablar con el otro, Naruto por su parte estaba más que sorprendido por la reciente actitud de la chica que siempre considero rarita por su extrema timidez, ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica? Joder, esto lo tenía bastante confundido, ¿Cuándo fue que Hinata cambio tanto? ¿Por qué él no se dio cuenta de nada si no hasta ahora? Parecía que por ahora no tenía respuesta, la chica estaba tan seria durante el camino, solo se limitaba a hablar con Neji para reportar sobre su franco y nada más.

 _-Parece ser que al chicuelo algo le mantiene pensativo, cosa que es raro en ti –_ menciono el zorro sellado en el interior del rubio-

-Hinata está un poco a la defensiva eso es todo –dijo más para sí mismo-

- _Te darás cuenta más adelante, si fueses un poco más inteligente te habrías dado cuenta hace mucho_

-De que hablas Kurama –pregunto el rubio confundido-

- _Justo de eso –_ lo miro burlón _\- que ahora no entenderías nada niño, eres demasiado simple y distraído._

 _-_ Déjame dormir si solo vas a insultarme –respondió molesto-

A la mañana siguiente después de tomas un pequeño desayuno y levantar el campamento siguieron con su camino, poco más adelante fueron atacados por un grupo de asaltantes quienes se habían enterado de un traslado importante de Konoha a la arena, por suerte Hinata y Neji les detectaron a tiempo y avisaron a Naruto para que este se asegurara de la seguridad de Sakura, la batalla dio inicio y tanto como Neji y Naruto brindaban protección a Sakura quien era el objetivo principal, Hinata les cubría las espaldas, poco a poco más ladrones se fueron uniendo en la batalla, Naruto tuvo que usar su modo ermitaño y Hinata sus puños hakke al igual que Neji, en descuido de Naruto Sakura intento luchar con una chica que le había burlado de fea y plana, no contaba con que un chico le atacaría con papeles bomba, por suerte Neji y Naruto llegaron a tiempo, Hinata lucia molesta y comenzó a atacar con más fuerza y precisión, Naruto y Neji estaban herido pero continuaron luchando hasta que la batalla por fin termino, acabaron con los ladrones y se alejaron para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, llegaron a un rio y a la orilla de este decidieron descansar.

-Lo logramos –con la voz entrecortada y su cuerpo jadeante se sentó en una roca bajo un árbol-

-Pues lo logramos pero no gracias a ti Sakura –hablo furiosa la heredera de los Hyuga- la próxima vez deja tu estúpida vanidad en la mochila, porque por esa vanidad atacaste al enemigo de manera muy estúpida.

-Disculpa princesita Hyuga, pero no voy a permitir que nadie se ande burlando de mi, te recuerdo que al igual que tu, yo soy una kunoichi muy capaz.

-Pues tu capacidad nos puso en peligro –miro nuevamente furiosa a la chica de cabellos rosas quien también le miraba furiosa- no voy a permitir que tu estúpida vanidad ponga en riesgo la estúpida misión o la vida de mi primo o de Naruto-kun.

-Pues la próxima vez deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo, o ¿es que acaso tus "ojitos" no sirven para otra cosa que no sea ver a Naruto? –Grito hiriente Sakura-

-Para lo que yo use o deje de usar mis ojos es mi problema, la próxima vez no interfieras Sakura, date cuenta que justo ahora solo eres un estorbo, mira como terminaron mi primo y Naruto-kun por tu culpa, solo complicaste la situación –su mirada irradiaba enojo como jamás se había visto en ella-

-Hinata-sama no se altere –hablo Neji- estoy bien.

-Vamos Neji-niisan te pondré un vendaje y pomada –lo llevo del brazo a una roca y comenzó a curar sus heridas-

-Naruto muévete, te curare –menciono Sakura aun molesta- como se atreve Hinata a decir eso de mi.

-Ya tranquila Sakura.

Yo no sabía que decir, Hinata se había puesto dura con Sakura y es que aunque ella no lo quisiese reconocer Hinata había tenido razón en todas y cada una de sus palabras, justo ahora lo principal es proteger a Sakura pues ella es la que porta el paquete, en otra ocasión si habría podido patear algunos traseros, vi cuando Hinata saco una pomada para curar las heridas de Neji, la recordé, ella me dio una de esas en los exámenes de Chunnin, la había utilizado toda, era muy efectiva, ella es tan dulce con todos, siempre me ayudaba con mis heridas cuando Sakura se dedicaba a tratar las de Sasuke o alguien más, pero ahora simplemente decidió ayudar a Neji y a mí me ha ignorado por completo, yo también quiero ser curado por ella, es siempre tan amable y la verdad que Sakura molesta podría hacerte más daño que curación, este será un largo camino, por suerte Hinata es más sensata que Sakura y estoy seguro que evitara liarla de nuevo, el problema es Sakura-chan, ella en verdad es problemática como dice Shikamaru, solo espero que esto termine pronto, tal vez mas tarde pueda pedirle a Hina-chan que me ayude con mis heridas, se que Kurama se encarga de eso pero, es lindo tener cuidados amables de vez en cuando, solo espero que Neji no me mate.

-Partiremos en 15 minutos –la voz de Neji lo saco de sus pensamientos- estén preparados.

-Bien –contesto Naruto-

-… -Hinata miro a Naruto y le sonrió con calidez a lo que este solo se sonrojo al devolverle la sonrisa de igual manera-

Precia que Hinata solo había cambiado un poco, pero los sentimientos no cambian con facilidad, tal parece que el camino no será tan malo después de todo, pasado el tiempo denuevo emprendieron su camino a la aldea de la arena, un Neji herido pero igual de serio, una Hinata concentrada, una Sakura molesta y un Naruto que miraba a la joven Hyuga.

* * *

 **Una disculpa por este capitulo que creo quedo bastante raro, pero es tarde y me confundi a media escritura, espero subir otro capi en esta semana y que ese este bien y no raro como este, bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero pues no tenia imaginación para seguir así que como vieron, me dedique a escribir one-shots.**

* * *

Habían logrado llegar a la aldea de la arena, después de largo y sobretodo tenso viaje Naruto se sentía aliviado de estar en un lugar conocido, camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea donde fue recibido por los vigías, saludo con entusiasmo y fue muy bien recibido, al entrar fueron guiados hasta la torre del kazekage donde Gaara les recibiría, Neji iba platicando de forma amena con Hinata quien le sonreía de forma dulce y tierna, Sakura aun llevaba su cara de pocos amigos, después de todo seguía ofendida por las caras que pusieron todos al probar su comida, y con todos solo hablamos de Naruto y Neji, pues Hinata se abstuvo de hacer algún tipo de comentario, entraron a la oficina del pelirrojo y este les recibió sonriente.

– Bienvenidos –el joven les saludo a todos- Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Sakura, me da gusto que hayan llegado a salvo.

–Si, bueno fue un viaje largo, pero me da gusto llegar y poder saludarte -saludo alegre Naruto- supongo que como kazekage no puedes andar de aquí y de allá.

–Si, bueno, el papeleo es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar, y que tu también harás a tu tiempo.

–Bueno, espero que pueda usar clones para aminorar la carga o terminaré con ojeras como las tuyas.

–Ten mas respeto Naruto ¡Shannaroo! -Naruto solo pudo sentir el golpe de la pelirosa en su rubia cabeza-

–jaja no te preocupes Sakura, soy su amigo y sus bromas no me molestan.

–pero Kazekage-sama

–Gaara-sama hemos venido a entregar un equipamiento de konoha, de la división medica -interrumpió Neji-

–oh, perfecto -miro hacia el bulto en las manos de Sakura y hablo a su hermano- Kankuro, lleva el equipo a la clínica.

–Claro Gaara -tomó el equipo y saludo a Naruto muy animado- bueno, nos vemos luego Naruto.

–Claro Kankuro

–Dime Hinata -hablo Gaara- ¿estas lista para recibir el liderato del clan?

–Saber que no lo recibiré sola me hace sentir bien, espero verlo en la ceremonia Gaara-san -respondió sonriente-

–Sera un honor -miro a Neji- me da gusto que hayan aceptado que lideres junto a Hinata.

–Gracias Gaara-sama me asegurare que reciba su invitación a tiempo.

–supongo que están cansados por el viaje, pueden ir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y acompañarnos a cenar a mi familia y a mi.

–Claro Gaara, siento que tengo arenas en lugares donde no debería haber arena -dijo incomodo el rubio-

Todos rieron por el comentario del rubio, y bueno eso era algo muy común en él, pero había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza a cierta pelo rosa, ¿Por que Hinata se dirijia al Kazekage con el "San" usando el nombre de pila, según sabia ella era muy respetuosa y formal, y ¿a que se refería con que no lideraría sola?, tal vez Naruto sabia algo, después de darse un baño iría a preguntarle, no es que le interesase Hinata o su clan, pero si estaba intrigada por la confianza entre ella y la sombra de viento, dejo de un lado esos pensamientos y se fue a dar un baño, mientras dos habitaciones mas adelante un rubio se llenaba de valor para ir a hablarle a la líder Hyuga, bueno, no era miedo, solo era precaución, no de ella, mas bien del ojiperla mayor, sabia que era sobre protector con su prima y para ser honestos él aun no quería morir, de igual forma se decidió a ir, salio de la habitación y dio un suspiro para relajar su cuerpo, dio un paso, solo un paso y fue interceptado por el pelirrojo, quien le invito a las aguas termales para platicar de algo, al parecer muy serio, así que el rubio no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

–Oe Gaara -habló el rubio- no sabia que fueras cercano a Neji y Hinata

–Bueno, ellos son parte importante de el ultimo clan con Dōjutsu, y tienen la protección de los 5 países, es para preservar sus ojos.

–hmmmm... pero también esta el sharingan y rinnegan de Sasuke.

–Así es, pero... todos saben que el esta bajo tu protección y cuidado, no solo por sus ojos, también para q no abandone el camino.

–Entiendo -¿por que él no estaba enterado de esto? ¿acaso era un secreto de la aldea? esas mas preguntas tenia el rubio, pero Gaara parecia leer sus pensamiento y completo-

–No es un secreto, Naruto, tu has estado ocupado en misiones diplomáticas así que, no has estado mucho tiempo en la hoja y comprendo que no estés enterado.

–Ahora si que no me entero de nada

 _–Bueno, no es como si eso fuese raro en ti –una lúgubre voz en su interior llamo su atención-_ –Cállate Kurama

Al día siguiente Naruto y su equipo salio temprano de la aldea de la arena para emprender camino a la hoja, se despidieron de Gaara y comenzaron el viaje, pasado el medio día se detuvieron a tomar un descanso, y decidieron partir hasta la mañana siguiente, pues habían parado cerca de una cascada y Neji dijo que era bueno para Hinata, cosa que el rubio aun no entendía, acomodaron las casas de campaña y después de eso los dos Hyuga se fueron hacia la cascada, un área donde se ocultaban tras los arboles.

Detrás de todos esos arboles y fuera de la vista de Sakura y Naruto, Hinata entrenaba con la ayuda de Neji, estaba descalza y sin la blusa características de misiones, solo estaba usando la malla, ella hacia algunos movimientos con los que lograba mover el agua mientras Neji la supervisaba y se cercioraba de que no tuviese abertura que en una batalla pudiesen ponerla en peligro.

-Iré a darme un baño a la cascada -Le aviso a su compañera- regreso en un rato.

-Naruto, creo que deberías darles su espacio, tal vez querían estar solos -hablo con seriedad la chica-

-Vamos, no seas exagerada, solo iré a darme un baño no meterme en sus vidas -tomo su mochila- ademas tengo cosas que hablar con Kurama mientras me baño.

Sin esperar respuesta Naruto se dirigió a la cascada, camino despacio y sin hacer ruido para no asustar a Neji y Hinata y ya de paso saber que es lo que hacían, pero mas fue su sorpresa al llegar y no encontrar a nadie, pensó que tal vez habían ido río abajo pero si el iba a buscarlos pensarían que era un acosador, y muy probablemente Neji lo mataría, así que desistió de la idea, se acomodo en el agua y se preparo para meditar.

Una señal de peligro se hizo presente, era el instinto de Kurama, abrió los ojos de golpe y todo lo que vio fue a Hinata en los alto de la cascada lanzando un... ¿ataque de agua?, por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar de otra forma mas que gritar, entonces Hinata lo vio y trato de detener el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde, este ya se había estampado en su hombro izquierdo.

Hinata salto desde lo alto de la cascada y detrás de ella Neji, corrió hasta llegar donde Naruto se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro del agua y el hombros dislocado.

-¡NARUTO-KUN! lo siento -se sentó a su lado tomando la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos y colocandola sobre sus piernas- no sabia que estabas aquí y no pude desviarlo a tiempo.

-No te preocupes Hinata -respondió el adolorido chico- es mi culpa por no moverme a tiempo.

-No es cierto, debo ser mas cuidadosa, te ayudare con tu brazo -activo su byakugan y miro el área afectada, le miro decidida y re acomodo el hueso en su lugar- lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.

-Hinata-sama -hablo Neji sorprendido- con ese ataque le disloco el hombro, eso es maravilloso.

-¡¿QUE?! -grito sorprendido Naruto, es que acaso ¿Neji disfrutaba verlo adolorido?- ¿que tiene eso de maravilloso?

-Es cierto -hablo sorprendida Hinata-

-¿Incluso tu Hinata-chan? -la miro Naruto-

-No es lo que piensas Naruto-kun, en verdad fue un accidente -aclaro la joven- yo jamas trataría de lastimarte

-Es solo que, cuando reacciono en el momento que tu gritaste, ella trato de desviar el ataque, pero en lugar de eso solo logro debilitarlo -explico el Hyuga- lo que quiero decir es que, es un ataque fuerte ya que debilitado fue capaz de dislocarle el hombro, es justo para lo que hemos estado entrenando.

Mientras Neji y Hinata hablaban de lo increíble que era que por fin lograran usar ataques elementales, Naruto estaba sonrojado, nervioso y sonreía como tonto, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, no quería ser indiscreto y ver demasiado por que Neji lo notaria y seguro lo ahoga, pero Hinata estaba solo usando una malla, podía ver que sus senos eran grandes, podía ver el sostén negro, no podía verle la cara a la chica, por la vergüenza y por que los senos se lo impedían, trago duro y volteo su mirada a otro lado.

 _-Chico, deberías limpiarte la sangre de la nariz -hablo con burla Kurama-_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!, no estoy sangrando, ademas no la vi con malas intensiones, solo fue una_ _coincidencia_

 _-Eso no es lo que me parece a mi, ¿que pensaría la señorita Hyuga si supiera la forma pervertida en la que ves sus pechos?_

 _-Kurama, bastardo -lo miro con molestia- deja de decir esas cosas, yo no soy un pervertido, es solo que son grandes._

 _-Los de la vieja Tsunade son mas grandes._

 _-Si pero ella es vieja y sus pechos están caídos -dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba su barbilla pensando- maldito, mira lo que me haces decir._

 _-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sin duda eres un pervertido chico_

Con el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro regreso a prestar atención a lo que sus compañeros decían, después de cerciorarse de que su hombro estaba bien decidió que debía levantarse de las piernas de Hinata o en verdad tendría un derrame nasal, se levanto con lentitud y les sonrió a ambos, luego de un par de minutos los Hyuga le dijeron que regresaban al campamento y lo dejaron allí solo, Naruto se baño por algún tiempo mas y después también regreso al campamento.

Por la noche las cosas fueron mas tranquilas que los días anteriores, Hinata se encargo esta vez de la comida y todos disfrutaron a gusto, se fueron a dormir temprano y la mañana siguiente partieron poco antes de que saliera el sol, mas adelante se detuvieron a tomar un descanso y a comer, estaban por seguir su camino cuando se encontraron con Sasuke y Sai que regresaban de una misión.

-Entonces podríamos regresar juntos a la aldea -menciono Naruto-

-No dobe, hemos oído que algunos renegados que se oponen a la alianza se pasean por aquí, siendo seis seriamos fácil de detectar, lo mejor es viajar en dos equipos -respondió tranquilo Sasuke-

-Pero si quieres, alguien de tu equipo puede venir con nosotros -hablo un sonriente Sai-

-¿Podría ser yo? -menciono sakura-

-¿No estas a gusto con tu equipo... fea? -cuestiono el pálido-

-Por esta vez ignorare que me llamaste fea -menciono amenazante- pero si voy con ustedes, podre viajar en una de tus aves de tinta.

-Bien, pero deberás volar sola -respondió Sasuke- nosotros estamos avanzando por suelo, así que no volaremos solo por que tu quieras.

-Bien, entonces iré con ustedes por suelo

-No -interrumpió Neji- no se preocupen, pueden seguir viajando solos, nosotros regresaremos juntos.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos

Así Sai y Sasuke se fueron dejando atrás a una molesta Sakura y a un divertido Naruto, le había causado tanta gracia lo que le dijo Sasuke, a pesar de que ella se la pasaba planeando citas con el, cuando tenia oportunidad seguía tratando de estar junto a Sasuke pero como siempre, este se lo impedía y colocaba una gran barrera entre ellos.

Después de que Sakura hiciera un berrinche al que nadie le tomo importancia y de ser ignorada por Neji, comenzaron a avanzar con mayor velocidad, entonces Neji les hizo seña a Hinata quien activo su byakugan y después de observar a los lados asintió levemente.

-Nos tienen rodeados -aviso Neji- es una emboscada.

-Son 8 ninjas de Nivel Jonnin -confirmo Hinata-

En cuestión de un par de minutos fueron rodeados, los oji perla con su byakugan activado, Naruto con su forma de ermitaño y Sakura lista también para repartir golpes, una batalla daría inicio, y estando en una emboscada era un poco difícil, pero con Naruto lo lograrían, a cierta distancia de allí Sasuke se detuvo y observo hacia donde su amigo estaba, había sentido su chacra, sonrió y siguió su camino, sabia que no le necesitaría, después de todo incluso el había perdido contra el rubio.

* * *

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero subir un nuevo capitulo mañana o tal vez a mediados de la semana, dejen un review con su opinion o sugerencias como siempre, con el debido respeto, gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes que aquí presento son OoC, no se esperen a todas las parejas canon, no me es posible actualizar muy seguido así que no desesperen, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto miraba a Neji preguntándose en qué momento habían sido rodeados por el enemigo sin darse cuenta, ya habían perdido medio día de viaje y ahora serian retrasados aún más por un grupo de rebeldes en una batalla por demás estúpida, suspiro pesado y se colocó en posición de batalla, fuere como fuere deberían terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Un jōnin ataco la parte trasera de la formación pero fue repelido con rapidez por Hinata, bajaron el resto de los hombres y atacaron en conjunto, la batalla se dio inicio al momento, Naruto atacaba con rapidez y fastidio, mientras le daba apoyo a Sakura para que no fuese herida, sabía que Neji se encargaría de darle apoyo a Hinata, después de todo era muy protector con ella.

Llevaba poco más de 10 minutos peleando y se sentía fastidiado de no haber acabado con todo rápido, Sakura subió en su pelea a las copas de los árboles, el enemigo le estaba atrayendo a una zona en la que a ella se le dificultaría atacar pero aun así no podía ir tras ella, estaba ocupado dándole una paliza a dos tipos.

Termino con sus atacantes mientras Neji estaba atacando a un tipo que era enorme y al parecer se le estaba dificultando cerrarle los puntos de chackra, por su parte Hinata estaba peleando con un tipo mientras el otro yacía inconsciente en el suelo, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan segura?, sonrió y decidió ir a donde Sakura.

-¡NARUTO!

-Sakura-chan –miro la dura pelea que se alzaba frente a él y se hizo a un lado para no ser herido-

El cuerpo de Sakura se movía con velocidad atacando con fuerza al enemigo, en un movimiento tratando de atacar a su contrincante este pudo prever el ataque y lo esquivo, para su mala suerte fue interceptado por Neji quien lo dejo inconsciente, pero Sakura no detuvo el ataque y este término estrellado contra la espalda de Hinata que no pudo moverse a tiempo.

Todos miraban perplejos el delgado cuerpo de la Hyuga que se estrelló contra algunos árboles, Neji corrió con gran velocidad pero no la suficiente como para atraparla e impedir que se golpeara contra una roca, Naruto le siguió al momento que reacciono y Sakura solo miro lo que había pasado aun sin entender.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji la tomo en brazos y movió su rostro intentando despertarla- Hinata-sama

-Sakura-chan revísala –pidió Naruto mientras Sakura se acercaba-

-¡NO!, aléjate de ella, no la toques –amenazo el Hyuga-

-De que hablas Neji, Hinata-chan necesita ser atendida

-Dije que no se acerque –hablo Neji molesto- no quiero que Sakura se acerque a Hinata, ella le ataco

-Maldición Neji, de que hablas, solo fue un accidente –reprendió Naruto-

-Eso no fue un accidente, si se acerca a Hinata la matare y no estoy de broma

Naruto vio en los ojos de Neji que en verdad no bromeaba, miro a Sakura quien seguía congelada por las frías palabras del Hyuga, no sabía que decir y no podía acercarse para disculparse, además Neji le causaba mucho miedo cuando estaba molesto, miro a Naruto quien lucia molesto pero no con ella y se alejó algunos pasos de ellos.

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos y Hinata había despertado, hablo solo con Neji y este le hizo una revisión con el Byakugan, después de examinarla este lucia mucho más furioso que antes, pero aun así nadie dijo nada, el mismo Neji se encargó de las heridas de Hinata y le coloco vendajes, tomo la mochila de Hinata y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Es hora de irse –les aviso Neji y comenzó a caminar sosteniendo a Hinata a su lado-

-Espera aun no preparo mis cosas –pidió Sakura-

-No me interesa si te quedas atrás, -le miro con una gélida mirada y continuo- serias un peso menos para el equipo

-Maldición Neji, que rayos pasa contigo, lo que paso con Hinata-chan fue solo un accidente.

-Un accidente que le…

-Nii-san –le interrumpió Hinata- no sigas

-pero Hina

-No te esfuerces, Naruto solo es un idiota que digas lo que digas no aceptara que Sakura solo es un estorbo, vámonos.

-Hinata-chan –susurro Naruto sorprendido-

Hinata jamás le había llamado así, es más, el jamás le había oído decir una mala palabra o insultar a alguien, a decir verdad no creyó que ella lo creyera un idiota, siempre la vio como alguien gentil, amable y muy dulce, Hinata había cambiado y mucho, y saber que había cambiado en su forma de ser con él no era algo que le agradase mucho, los miro alejarse pero él se quedó detrás para esperar a Sakura.

Llevaban caminado de camino a la aldea todo el día, no se había detenido en ningún momento, cuando la peli rosa se cansó él la llevo en su espalda, estaba anocheciendo y deberían acampar, la tensión que había en el equipo hacia que el ambiente se sintiera pesado, Hinata seguía sin hablarle a nadie, solo hablaba con Neji pero en contadas ocasiones y él se estaba desesperando, después de todo él no era del tipo que se quedaba sentado y callado en una situación de tensión como esta.

-Hinata-chan –hablo con timidez- quiero que sepas que lo que paso fue un accidente, Sakura-chan jamás le haría daño a nadie

-…

-Sé que esta misión ha estado llena de momentos incomodos y de tensión, pero en verdad Sakura-chan es…

-Si solo quieres hablar para decir lo "buena, bondadosa y fuerte "que es tu amada Sakura-"chan" mejor cierra la boca, no tengo ganas de escuchar estupideces –hablo molesta sin mirarle-

-Hinata-chan –la miro sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú no eres así.

-Tu que rayos sabes de como soy realmente, jamás has pasado tiempo conmigo como para que ahora te creas que me conoces, estoy harta de que piensen que soy una chica sumisa a la que pueden influenciar, así que solo cállate y déjame en paz

-pero…

-Naruto ya basta –hablo Neji- no hagas de este viaje algo más problemático de lo que ya es

Oficialmente estaba molesto, el solo quería que no pensaran mal de Sakura, pero solo por hacer eso Hinata lo había llamado idiota y lo había hecho dos veces, la primera vez de forma directa y la segunda prácticamente le dijo que era un idiotizado de Sakura, y lo peor es que ella no había dicho nada, solo se quedaba callada y alejada del grupo, deseaba que fuera de mañana y emprender el viaje para llegar lo más pronto a la aldea.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, se la había pasado pensando en lo mucho que Hinata había cambiado, extrañaba esa chica dulce y tierna que solía sonrojarse al llamarlo, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor ella lo había llamado Naruto a secas ¿Dónde había quedado el tierno "Naruto-kun"?, tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón y las mujeres son unas problemáticas.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, Neji se acercó temprano y les aviso que debían partir en unos minutos, levantaron todo y se prepararon para partir, si la tensión de la noche anterior era fuerte, la de la mañana siguiente era por lo menos el doble de fuerte, nadie hablaba con nadie y esa situación lo estaba desesperando, quería saber la razón por la que Hinata y Sakura se detestaban pero sabía que ninguna de las dos diría la razón, debía investigar por otra parte y sabía quién sería perfecta para darle esa información, en cuanto llegaran a la aldea pediría hablar con ella.

Después de viajar durante todo el día por fin pudieron ver a lo lejos la entrada de la aldea, realmente se sentía aliviado de poder salir de tanto momento incomodo, primero daría el reporte de la misión mientras que Neji llevaba a Hinata al hospital, después iría a comer ramen a Ichiraku e iría a hablar con su informante.

-Naruto ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? –Preguntó Kakashi-

-Neji llevo a Hinata al hospital, resultó herida durante una batalla

-Bien, supongo que completaron la misión con éxito

-Sí, todo termino bien, pero me gustaría preguntare algo Kakashi-sensei

-¿Paso algo? –Pregunto kakashi mientras Sakura permanecía callada-

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que los 5 países están buscando proteger al clan Hyuga?

-Oh eso, pues has estado muy ocupado y no sabía que tenías algún interés con el clan Hyuga, después de todo tu relación no es estrecha con los herederos, así que no considere que fuera a interesarte, después de todo la diplomacia te parece aburrida –hablo con diversión-

-Seré el próximo Hokage, hay cosas que debo saber –reprocho con un puchero de indignación-

-Vamos, no te pongas así, te estamos confiando a ti el cuidado de Sasuke

Tras haber discutido algunas cosas sin sentido con su antigua maestro, y después de haber comido su preciado ramen, Naruto emprendió el camino hacia la florería de la rubia más informada de todo Konoha, solo esperaba no encontrarla en la misma situación que hacía semanas atrás, cuando llego de improviso y la encontró "jugando" con Sai, se aseguraría de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la florería y toco u par de veces hasta que Sai salió, para su suerte con ropa, le saludo como era costumbre y paso para hablar con la Yamanaka

-Así que, quieres saber la razón por la que la frentona y Hina no se pueden ni ver

-sí, eso mismo, ¿tú sabes algo?

-Claro, pero si dices algo de lo que aquí te diré te pateare el trasero –amenazo la rubia-

-No diré nada –acepto el rubio-

-Bien, pero presta atención –comenzó la Yamanaka- Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en la academia, todo lo hemos sabido desde entonces, pero tu siempre has sido lento para ese tipo de cosas, Sakura le decía que se animara a confesarse, pero lo hacía más para que tu dejaras de molestarla y ella pudiese estar con Sasuke por más tiempo, Hinata siempre ha sido muy tímida y estar cerca de ti la ponía muy nerviosa, tanto que terminaba desmayándose, es por eso que era objetivo de burlas y travesuras de parte de Kiba, después de la guerra y de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, Sakura se le confeso como por décima vez pero como siempre él la rechazo y esta vez le dejo en claro que no tenía interés en tener una relación con ella, que no le quería ni se sentía atraído por ella, eso la puso mal y Sasuke le recomendó que te diera una oportunidad, después de todo tu siempre la has amado y te has sacrificado por ella, pero Sakura no lo tomo de esa manera, te vio como un camino para darle celos a Sasuke, creí que lo hacía por que eras su amigo y no quería quitarte a la chica, pero la realidad es otra.

-pero eso que tiene que ver –hablo Naruto-

-mira que eres lento, Sakura sabía de los sentimiento de Hinata hacia ti y aun así decidió salir contigo, se suponía que eran amigas, después de la primera cita Sakura le dijo a Hinata que ella había ganado, que no se acercara a ti, que era débil y que ya no podían ser amigas por que no era de amigas desear al novio de la otra, es por eso que Hinata se sintió herida y traicionada, es algo que no le perdona a Sakura.

-Bueno pues parece que no me ama mucho, porque de ser así ¿Por qué me llamaría idiota?

-Es lógico que te diga así, por lo que me contaste tu decidiste defender a Sakura, siempre has preferido a Sakura y eso a ella la lastima, han pasado años y es normal que haya explotado, y creo que te merecías que te llamara por lo que eres, un idiota

-Sé que no es bueno lo que hizo Sakura-chan pero, apuesto a que fue por lo que acababa de pasar

-ahí vas de nuevo, es por eso que Hina ha cambiado –dijo Ino-, porque tu no lo harás, a pesar del tiempo sigues igual.

-Siempre buscas excusas para justificar la ineficacia en las misiones o la agresividad de la fea, eso es molesto –hablo Sai quien estaba detrás de su novia-

-No la excuso, es solo que

-lo veas por donde lo veas, son excusas –menciono la rubia- Sakura es fuerte, es una gran ninja médico y Hinata lo sabe, pero cuando se le necesita ella simplemente espera a que alguien la salve, eso es porque siempre la salvas y excusas su falta de acción

Naruto lo pensó un poco, tal vez tenían razón, cometió un error al defenderla durante la misión, Hinata había salido herida por que Sakura no se controló, no trató de esquivarla ni le grito para que se apartara, se rasco la cabeza y salió camino al hospital, debía disculparse con Hinata y con Neji, después de todo se comportó como un idiota.

 _-Nadie se sorprendería, siempre eres un idiota chico –se burló Kurama-_

-No empieces Kurama, es solo que después de la guerra creo que Sakura-chan quedo afectada, ver a tantas personas morir

 _-Ella no es la única que vivió la guerra chico –hablo con seriedad- Esa rubia ardiente y su amigo el flojo perdieron a sus padres, Todos sufrieron la guerra y todos siguen avanzando cada día, pero tu novio rosado se quedó estancado_

-te he dicho que es una chica y no es mi novia –resoplo Naruto- tienes razón, pero tampoco puedo dejar que en una misión salga herida.

 _-Realmente eres idiota, ella te usa para darle celos al Uchiha y tú piensas en protegerla_

-No sería correcto dejar a una chica indefensa –respondió el Uzumaki-

 _-Cuando estuviste a punto de ceder a la maldad durante la guerra ella fue quien te apoyo para que no cedieras aun cuando su primo estaba al borde de la muerte, lo hizo por que para ella dejarte caer no era una opción, y aun así es ella quien sufre por tu estupidez, realmente eres idiota chico, lastimas a quien te ama y amas a quien te lastima._

Después de las palabras que Kurama le dijo Naruto quedo afectado, tenía razón, era un idiota, estaba entrando en el hospital cuando vio a Konohamaru junto a Hanabi que hablaba con Neji, se acercó para preguntar sobre la salud de Hinata pero recibió la información sin siquiera preguntar.

-Está siendo atendida por Shizune-san, estará aquí por unos días, -hablo Neji- tiene tres costillas rotas, moretones y una contusión que debe ser atendida con rapidez.

-¿Cómo fue que paso? –Preguntó hanabi- la prueba de fuerza de los consejeros es en una semana, a este paso no podrá hacerla y se deberá atrasar el ascenso al liderato del clan.

-Hablare con Hiashi-sama, recibió un fuerte golpe y choco contra algunos árboles y una roca, es una suerte que solo sean tres costillas rotas, por ahora retrasaremos la ceremonia

-¿Quién pudo golpearla tan fuerte?

-Neji –interrumpió Naruto-, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Hinata-chan tenía tres costillas rotas?

-Tú lo viste, ella no quiso que lo hiciera, si estás aquí para disculparte olvídalo, aléjate de Hinata, ya la has lastimado lo suficiente –hablo con dureza- tu serás nombrado Hokage y nosotros líderes del clan, yo me encargare de los asuntos contigo y a ella solo déjala en paz

-Yo no quiero hacerla sufrir, solo quiero demostrarle mi apoyo, déjame verla, solo será un momento

-Yo no quiero volverla a ver llorar por un idiota como tú, no quiero escucharla por la noche llorando mientras apretar su pecho por que le duele tu estupidez, solo aléjate Uzumaki, no tienen asuntos con ella.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, Neji tenía razón, todos tenían razón, él era un idiota, Hinata sufría por él y el solo sabía andar detrás de Sakura, estaba enojado consigo mismo, salió del hospital y se fue a su casa, más tarde cuando nadie lo notara se infiltraría en el hospital y le pediría perdón de rodillas, por ahora solo se haría el rendido.

En el cuarto de hospital Hinata se recriminaba por haber tratado mal a Naruto, ella lo amaba y sabía que lo había hecho sentir mal al llamarlo idiota, pero estaba molesta, el solo sabía defender a Sakura y lastimarla a ella, frunció el ceño a causa del dolor y se dispuso a dormir, ya después se disculparía, cuando tomase el liderato del clan se distraería y tal vez lograse olvidarse de ese amor imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esto me ha quedado demasiado raro, pero estoy tratando de llevar la historia por el camino que quiero, espero les agrade este extraño capitulo, las cosas comenzarán a componerse de a poco, si alguien es fan de Sakura lamento decirle que la hare una perra, en verdad ella será la antagonista de esta historia, en el próximo capítulo será más sobre Sasuke y Sai y del por qué Sasuke rechazo a Sakura, bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Cap. 5

.

.

.

Konoha, una semana después del regreso de Sasuke.

Esa mañana Sakura despertó muy temprano, era una mañana que anunciaba que sería un día soleado y muy hermoso, como cada mañana se dio un baño, arreglo su cabello tomando varios minutos y coloco la ya característica cinta roja en su cabeza, se miró en el espejo por un par de veces y sonrió con confianza.

Hacia una semana que su eterno amor había regresado a la aldea, se sentía con la confianza que después de todo lo vivido en la guerra, más específicamente después de haber mostrado su poder, Sasuke sentiría que ella era la chica ideal para él, había decidido que ese era el día para declararle su amor nuevamente, y ahora que él no estaba sumergido en la oscuridad de la venganza, tal vez se daría la oportunidad de ser amado y amar a la chica.

Salió a toda prisa de su casa, debía evitar a toda costa a su madre o si no querría enviarla a hacer cualquier cosa, y ella no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuere ir a donde Sasuke y decirle de la manera más romántica cuanto lo amaba.

Pensó por un momento por donde debía comenzar a buscarle, era muy temprano y lo más seguro es que estuviese aun en su departamento, sonrió satisfecha y emprendió el camino, pero más fue su sorpresa al llegar al departamento y no encontrar a nadie, toco la puerta por lo que parece mucho tiempo pero nadie atendió al llamado, lo pensó una vez más y se dijo a si misma que tal vez había a donde Naruto a desayunar.

Nuevamente con nuevas energías positivas salió del lugar para ir al puesto de ramen o los lugares que a Sasuke le gustaban frecuentar, después pensaría como deshacerse del rubio, camino un largo tramo, paso a varios de los lugares y estuvo dando vueltas por toda la villa, le había llevado demasiado tiempo y ya era medio día, pensó por un momento regresar a casa y posponer la búsqueda hasta después del almuerzo.

Se dirigía con decepción a su casa donde seguramente su madre le regañaría por desaparecer y no ayudarle en nada, pero parecía que su mala suerte no era tanta.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun nos corriera –chillo una chiquilla de por lo visto nivel gennin-

-Si nos hubiésemos quedado nos habría atacado con sus Shurikens –le respondió su amiga que llevaba cara de terror-

-Yo solo quería ver a Naruto-sama –menciono una tercera chica- fuimos al campo de entrenamiento para nada

Sakura vio una nueva esperanza brillar ante sus ojos, en todo el tiempo no se le había ocurrido buscarlo allí, decidió cambiar de dirección e ir a buscarlo y tal vez invitarlo a almorzar, aunque las chicas no dijeran en que campo de entrenamiento se encontraba lo más seguro es que fuese el número siete.

No recordaba que ese campo se encontrara a tan larga distancia, pero por suerte ya estaba cerca, a lo lejos pudo observar una silueta de cabellera rubia y ropas moradas, sabia de quien se trataba y no le agradaba para nada, la cerda de Ino se le había adelantado.

Ino le daba a Sasuke un bento y este le agradecía, eso no le podía pasar a ella, Sasuke solo debía agradecerle a ella, agradecerle por amarlo y por defenderlo desde que había desertado, furiosa avanzo hasta donde se encontraban, estaba dispuesta a tacar.

-Maldita Ino puerca, le has traído el almuerzo a Sasuke-kun solo para llamar su atención, seguramente pusiste algunas de tus flores hechiceras –grito exasperada con una vena en su frente-

-¿De qué rayos estabas hablando frentona?

-Aléjate de Sasuke-kun, el solo me debe a mi sus agradecimientos, sus atenciones y buenos tratos, ya deja de acosarlo y ríndete puerca

-¿No sabía que también estabas enamorada de Sasuke-kun?, Ino –hablo un pálido que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido-

-Eso fue en la academia Sai-kun, ahora solo estoy enamorada de ti –Aclaro la rubia-

-Vaya, es solo que no me lo habías mencionado antes y siempre me dices todo –sonrió con su ya típica falsedad- pero si tú lo dices está bien.

-Gracias por hacer que mi novio dudara de mí, Estúpida frente de marquesina –le miro enfadada Ino-

Aceptaba que había sido un error, pero ella no sabía que Sai estaba saliendo con Sakura, iba a disculparse cuando vio que Sai besaba a la rubia y a decir verdad seria incomodo interrumpirlo, miro a Sasuke y se dirigió a él.

-Sasuke-kun yo….

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo te debo agradecimiento por algo? –La miro despectivamente y siguió- yo no te pedí que te enamoraras de mí, no te pedí que me buscaras y tampoco te pedí ayuda, si tienes la estúpida idea de que te debo algo por lo que paso en la guerra, estas equivocada.

-Sasuke-kun

-En la guerra no se estaba peleando por mí, en la guerra todos pelearon por Naruto, por su aldea, por su país, por sus familias, amigos y por salvar el mundo, así como yo pelee por mis ideales, tú peleaste por los tuyos, no tengo que agradecerte por que no te pedí ayuda para pelear por lo mío.

-Sasuke-kun, yo sé que ese día me llevaste a una ilusión porque odiarías que me entrometiera en tu pelea con Naruto y saliera lastimada, lo haces porque te preocupas por mi…

-De nuevo te equivocas, ese día te metí en la ilusión porque sabía que te dolería, no me gusta que metas tus narices en cosas que no son tus asuntos, y lo hice por Naruto, tenía pensado matarlo y no quería provocarle dolor antes de eso –una mirada fría erizo la piel de la peli rosa que miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- todas las otras ocasiones que nos encontramos no acabaste muerta por el simple hecho de que alguien más llegaba a salvarte, estas viva solo por que falle cada vez que lo intente.

-Pero cuando estábamos en las dimensiones de Kaguya me miraste a los ojos, pude sentir tu amor

-Eso solo fue en agradecimiento por ayudar a óbito a sacarme de esa dimensión, y lo que sentiste solo fue una ilusión de tu mente.

-Sasuke-kun yo te amo, solo déjame estar a tu lado, déjame amarte y hacerte sentir bien, por favor déjame entrar en tu corazón, demostrarte cuanto te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ti –gimoteaba la chica-

El Uchiha estaba harto de esas escenas, no quería seguir oyendo esas teorías fumadas sobre lo que ella cree que siente el, estaba fastidiado de esas cosas, si bien ahora Naruto tenía un gran club de fans alrededor del mundo, a él aún no lo dejaban del todo en paz, debía tomar cartas en el asunto porque la paciencia definitivamente no era su fuerte.

-No estoy pidiéndote amor, déjame en paz, no me interesas como mujer, fuimos compañeros de equipo y después de eso no tenemos otro tipo de relación, no te quiero a ti ni a tu amor, guárdatelo o úsalo en alguien más, solo quiero estar aquí y llevar una vida tranquila con mis amigos, en lo que a mí respecta no eres ni una amiga, déjame en paz y aléjate de mí, no te arrastres porque solo logras perder tu dignidad, no me interesas de ninguna forma, Naruto está enamorado de ti y ha sacrificado mucho por ti, está dispuesto a todo para salvarte, dale una oportunidad y deja de buscarme a mí, te conviene más un futuro Hokage que un ex criminal.

Sasuke se tomó sus cosas junto al bento que Ino le había entregado, dio la vuelta y tomo el camino hacia fuera del campo, se detuvo unos pasos después y sin girar a ver dijo unas últimas palabras

-Sai y yo seremos ascendidos a ANBU en un año, el será mi compañero y amigo, Naruto es como un hermano, pero si tú te metes en mi camino, TE MATARE.

Después de esa extensa platica con el Uchiha, Sakura paso dos días llorando, examinaba cada palabra que Sasuke le había dicho y cuando parecía que se rendiría vio una nueva esperanza en sus palabras, Sasuke menciono que Naruto era como un hermano, y le pidió a ella que le diera una oportunidad a Naruto, si no se equivocaba entonces la verdad era que Sasuke la alejaba para que ella se fijara en Naruto, en resumen Sasuke si la amaba, solo que si aceptaba estar con ella Naruto se sentiría traicionado, ahora lo que debía hacer era aceptar salir con Naruto y así Sasuke se pondría celoso y en un ataque de celos le confesaría que en verdad la ama.

Parecía un plan perfecto para ella, pero el problema era que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto y pensaba declarársele, escucho a Neji invitarlo a dar una vuelta esa misma tarde, irían con Hinata y así llegado el momento Neji los dejaría solos y sería una perfecta cita.

Ella siempre había sido una buena amiga, y era hora que Hinata también lo fuera, le arruinaría la cita de ese día, no, impediría que Naruto fuera y después le pediría a Hinata que se alejara, ya lo había hecho una vez con Ino cuando eran pequeñas, rompió su amistad por amor, las amigas deberían comprender eso y ayudarle para que ella obtenga el amor y la felicidad.

Convencida de su plan salió a casa de Naruto, según sabia en dos horas seria su reunión con Neji y Hinata así que debía darse prisa, corrió por los tejados de la aldea hasta llegar al departamento del rubio, después de un par de toques este salió para atenderla.

-Hola Sakura-chan –canturreo Naruto-

-Naruto, he estado un poco aburrida últimamente y recordé que siempre me has pedido una cita, así que pensé que podríamos ir hoy a dar una vuelta.

-U-u-una ci-cita con Sakura-chan –estaba congelado, de pronto dio un salto de alegría- claro que si Sakura-chan

Después de cruzar algunas palabras Sakura se despidió alegando que debía ir a arreglarse para su cita, Naruto se quedó emocionado y se fue corriendo a bañarse, tomaría una larga ducha y se arreglaría de la mejor manera posible.

Naruto paso por Sakura a la hora acordada y se fueron a un restaurante costosa que ella había visto semanas atrás, estaban hablando amenamente cuando Neji y Hinata salían del mismo lugar, el mayor de los Hyuga los vio y decidió acercarse a Naruto, quería reprocharle el no haber asistido pero al ver a Sakura decidió reclamar el hecho dejarlo plantado por la de cabellos rosas, Sakura se tensó un poco al verlos acercarse y tomo la mano de Naruto.

Hinata observo desde la espalda de Neji, su corazón se rompió y vio a Sakura casi recriminándole, pero se mantuvo callada, en el último momento tomo a Neji de la mano y negó con la cabeza para que este no hiciera lo que tenía planeado, para suerte de Sakura este accedió y comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces Naruto les saludo.

-Neji, ¿ya se van?, no los había visto –saludo como siempre con energía el rubio-

-Sí, vimos algo desagradable que nos revolvió el estómago, con permiso

Fue desde ese día que Sakura y Hinata no tenían una buena relación.

*En medio de la noche una sombra se movía entre los arbustos que habían en el patio del hospital, después de avanzar alrededor de este, se le vio colarse por una ventana hacia una de las habitaciones, mientras que Hinata dormía plácidamente la sombra se acercaba más y más a ella, de pronto la habitación se hayo iluminada descubriendo así que quien se había colado por la ventana había sido el joven Uzumaki, por el impacto de la luz en su visión este tropezó, pero antes de caer logro sostenerse.

Del otro lado de la habitación Neji observaba la situación con aparente molestia, Naruto llevo su mirada a donde se sostenía y comenzó a sudar frio, eran los pechos de Hinata, miro el rostro de la chica que se encontraba rojo mientras lo miraba expectante, por inercia o perversión –más por perversión o realmente no sabía- los apretó sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Son muy suavecitos Hinata-chan, son realmente suaves y grandes –menciono con nerviosismo mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de sus fosas nasales-

-O-cho –tri-gra-mas –deletreo la voz sádica de Neji mientras activaba su Byakugan-

-… -Naruto lo miro y trago duro- ¿64 palmas, cierto?

Un fuerte grito de terror salió del hospital a la media noche, un cuerpo salió disparado por la ventana y las luces fueron apagadas, mientras un ave gritaba desde la copa de algún árbol "AHO, AHO, AHOOOOO"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A todos les deseo un Feliz año nuevo, sé que es un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

By:AsahiDragneel77

* * *

-Hinata?~ -menciono el rubio sorprendido-

-Naruto-kun –respondió la Hyuga que le miraba aun de espaldas, mientras él le recorría con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo- Naruto-kun

Observo a la Hyuga girarse sobre sus pies quedando de frente a él, mostrándole a sí mismo la espectacular y sensual belleza que poseía y que por el uso de ropas holgadas nadie podía apreciar, ella le sonrió con dulzura, como siempre lo hacía, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su nariz y un enorme sonrojo inundo su rostro, trato de apartar la mirada pero le fue imposible, casi por inercia sus pies comenzaron a moverse, acercándolo cada vez más a la joven, levanto sus manos temblorosas y las acerco hasta los sugerentes pecho de Hinata, provocando que su derrame nasal fuera en aumento, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al paraíso despertó de manera brusca y exaltada.

Su pecho subía y baja, gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello, rostro y espalda, la expresión en su rostro era como una obra de arte, estaba tan sorprendido por soñar ese tipo de cosas, el jamás había visto de esa forma tan irrespetuosa a Hinata, no porque no se lo inspirara, ya en varias ocasiones había logrado comprobar que la joven tenía un hermoso cuerpo, más bien era porque no quería morir a manos de Neji.

Dio un golpe con su puño, golpeo en la abertura que formaban sus piernas en el colchón, tras la acción un dolor le invadió la entre pierna, si antes estaba exaltado, ahora mismo se encontraba en shock, su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese majestuoso sueño, tendría que levantarse a tomar un baño de agua fría, y joder que la madrugada ya de por si era muy fría, maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo y fue a ducharse por un largo rato, esa fue la primera noche en que soñó con Hinata, la primera noche de su martirio.

Habían pasado 3 semanas o tal vez un poco más, como lo había planeado se había disculpado con Hinata, de la misma manera que ella lo hizo, durante todo este tiempo había estado tratando de evitarla, no es que no quisiera verla, era solo que se sentía avergonzado, después de que pasara una linda tarde junto a ella había comenzado a tener sueños un poco comprometedores, subidos de tono y no se sentía con el valor de observarla a la cara, o sostenerle esa dulce e inocente mirada, se sentía sucio.

La puerta fue tocada con fuerza, llevaba una semana encerrado y no quería salir, era como si al salir automáticamente todos sabrían de los pervertido que era al soñar con la inocente Hyuga desnuda y a su merced, de nueva cuenta la puerta fue atacada por lo que parecían ser los puños de Lee, no respondió y mucho menos se tomó la molestia de levantarse a ver quién era, se arropo aún más en su cama y suspiro.

–Naruto-Kun, ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? –Hablo Sai, mientras trataba de quitar la sabana que posaba sobre el rostro de su amigo–

–5 minutos más~ –respondió aun dormido el rubio–

–Sasuke-kun va a molestarse, lleva tocando tu puerta desde hace un rato –menciono con su típica sonrisa falsa– me sorprende que aún no haya tirado la puerta de una patada.

– ¿Hmmm? –Hablo mientras abría los ojos- ¡SAIIIIIIIIII! ¿COMO DIABLOS ENTRASTE A MIS CASA?

–He sido Anbu por toda mi vida como ninja, ¿acaso lo olvidas?

–Oh, cierto, y que ha…. –El sonido de su puerta siendo rota seguido de una maldición no le dejo terminar de formular su pregunta para el pálido– ¿Que- Que, Que rayos fue eso?

–U-SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI –Sasuke hizo acto de presencia con su Mangekyo activado, Naruto podía jurar que en cualquier momento escucharía la palabra "AMATERASU" salir de los labios de su amigo, pero por suerte esto no paso, eso solo podría significar una cosa–

–Lo que vienes a hacer es más importante que quemar mi trasero, ¿cierto? –Hablo nervioso el rubio mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que había olvidado como para que enviaran a ese par a buscarlo-

–Quieres ser el jodido Hokage pero no eres capaz de recordar que tienes responsabilidades, ¡DOBE!

-¡TEME! De que estas hablando, aún estoy en entrenamiento.

–Por eso mismo Naruto-kun, –Interrumpió Sai– Como parte de tu entrenamiento es necesario que estés en la toma de posesión del nuevo líder del clan Hyuga, se te aviso una semana después de tu misión en Suna.

–Es por eso que Kakashi nos envió por ti, sabía que lo olvidarías, ahora date un baño y arréglate Dobe, tienes solo una hora o no llegaras a tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue que se eligió al nuevo líder? –Pregunto curioso, según sabia aun no estaban del todo de acuerdo que fuera Hinata quien asumiera el liderato–

–Solo ve a bañarte de una buena vez dobe, o meteré una flecha de Indra por tu trasero –Respondió el Uchiha enfadado-

Resoplo por lo bajo y se dirigió al baño, lo mejor era no discutir con el señor tomatitos, siempre se ponía "sensible" cuando Sakura se acercaba a declararle su eterno a amor, más ahora que Naruto no había tenido citas con ella, y eso molestaba aún más al Uchiha, decía que siempre estaba sobre él y ya no la soportaba, en otro momento ya le había puesto un "estate quieta rosada" pero Kakashi le aplicó la ley "No más chidoris para Sakura" y a menos que quisiera ser un criminal de nuevo, no podía romper dicha ley.

Al estar en entrenamiento para Hokage era obligatorio que Naruto hiciera uso de una capa roja, tenía que darse prisa o Kakashi se molestaría con él, y no, Kakashi no había dejado de ser impuntual, era solo que el ascenso del líder Hyuga era algo por demás importante en la aldea, puesto que este líder mantenía relaciones estrechas con los más importantes líderes de todo el mundo, es por eso que no se podía llegar tarde, eso daría una mala imagen para el Hokage, y una pésima para su sucesor.

Se miró en un pequeño espejo y vio que todo estuviese en orden, vio a Sai y Sasuke estar sobre su cama mientras ojeaban algunos libros que tenía regados por ahí, se sentían como en su casa los desgraciados, pero justo ahora él no tenía tiempo para reclamar, vociferar o siquiera comentar algo, era tarde y debía irse.

–Debo irme, así que salgan de mi casa

– ¡Tsk! No te iras solo dobe –hablo fastidiado Sasuke–

– ¿De qué hablas? –Ya lo sabía pero aun así quería que el Uchiha se tragara su orgullo y lo dijera–

–Kakashi nos ordenó ser tu guardia personal –dijo entre dientes, Naruto podía jurara que vio salir espuma de la boca del Uchiha– pero será solo por hoy dobe, así que no te emociones.

Naruto rio con satisfacción, ver al Uchiha tragarse su orgullo es algo que no tiene precio, y si lo tuviese seria la muerte y el muy cabrón lo cobraría por adelantado. Emprendió el camino hacia la residencia del clan Hyuga, tenía entendido que se haría en un salón especial reservado solo para esas ocasiones que son de suma importancia para ellos, ahora que lo recordaba en la misión de Suna, Neji menciono que Gaara seria invitado de honor en ese evento, pues era responsabilidad de todos los países el cuidar al último clan don Dôjutsu.

Seguro que su amigo ya estaría ahí, puesto que él es un gran Kage, no como el impuntual de su maestro, aumento su velocidad o no llegaría a tiempo, cuando lo hizo alcanzo a escuchar una maldición cortesía del Uchiha.

Llego a la residencia del clan donde fue recibido por Ko, ingreso y fue guiado hasta el salón donde pudo ver que su maestro ya se encontraba, fue hacia él y le saludo con el debido respeto, no porque el fuera respetuoso, sino porque allí estaba n los consejeros y debía dar una bueno imagen, observo todo el lugar y al otro extremo vio a su amigo Gaara acompañado de sus hermanos, se movió de su lugar y fue a saludarlo, solo pudieron platicar por escasos 5 minutos.

El presentador se acercó y todos guardaron silencio, dio una breve introducción y procedió a seguir con el evento principal, el recibimiento al salón de quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido como líder del clan, Hyuga Hiashi.

–Es un honor para nuestra familia, para todo el clan –comenzó a hablar– contar con tan importantes invitados de honor, agradezco la presencia del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara-sama –este se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia– y sus hermanos, tan bien al líder de nuestra aldea, el sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi-sama, su próximo sucesor Uzumaki Naruto-san y a los consejeros de la misma, así como a todo el clan en general.

–Desde hace tiempo se ha estado hablando sobre el futuro de Hyuga, quien es un clan de suma importancia para la aldea, en el pasado hubo problemas internos que han sido resueltos gracias a nuevas normas estipuladas, me siento orgulloso y puedo decir que dejare el liderato en buenas manos, que el clan Hyuga seguirá vivo y desde ahora renovado, no seré yo quien intervenga en las decisiones del cabeza del clan.

–Desde ahora quien llevara las riendas del clan será la heredera Hyuga Hinata, mi amada hija

Hinata hizo acto de presencia, al llegar al salón realizo una reverencia y se acercó a su padre, ella se posó a la derecha de él, vestía un hermoso Kimono que resaltaba esa hermosa figura que tantas veces Naruto había recorrido en sueños, sintió que el calor le recorría la columna vertebral y llegaba hasta su entrepierna, y no era para menos, la nueva líder Hyuga lucia espectacular.

–En conjunto con mi amado sobrino, Hyuga Neji

Con las últimas palabras dichas por el ahora ex líder todo el salón quedo sumido en un sepulcral silencio, nadie podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso se había hecho mención de un segundo líder? ¿Cómo era eso posible?, Hiashi jamás habría aceptado tal cosa, ¿era esto acaso una broma del hombre más serio de la aldea?

Mencionar a Hinata como líder ya de por si era una sorpresa, pues todos creían que quien heredaría el liderato seria la hermana menor Hanabi, pero escuchar de los labios del propio Hiashi que el liderato seria llevado por dos personas, y más aún por una heredera de la familia principal y el genio de la familia secundaria era otra cosa, lógico que todos quedaran como piedras.

Naruto llevo su mirada con lentitud hacia el lugar por donde había entrado Hinata, y allí supo que todo esto era real, no estaba soñando en pleno evento, no estaba delirando por tomar leche de vaca loca, no estaba en un genjutsu, esto era real, lo supo cuando vio a Neji entrar con su largo cabello suelto, un kimono a juego con el de Hinata y sin la banda Shinobi en su frente.

–Kakashi-sensei –dijo apenas en un susurro– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –respondió igual de sorprendido el Hokage–

–Sé que están sorprendidos, pero esto es algo que se había decidido desde hace un año, el consejo del clan estuvo de acuerdo al igual que mi hija, este es el inicio de una nueva etapa del clan.

Hinata dio un paso adelante y Neji le siguió, observaron a todos en la sala mientras eran observados tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando, porque la explicación n del ex líder no era explicación a nada.

–A partir de este día, día en el que mi hermano, Hyuga Neji y yo Hyuga Hinata asumimos el cargo como líderes del clan entra en vigor la nueva norma de Hyuga.

–Apartar de este día –continuo Neji– dejan de existir las divisiones de las familias, no habrá más familia principal o familia secundaria.

–Queda prohibido el uso del sello del pájaro enjaulado en cualquier miembro del clan, sea adulto, joven o niño, solo exceptuando a traidores o criminales –dijo Hinata–

En el momento en el que las nuevas normas fueron mencionadas toda, absolutamente todas las personas que hasta hace segundos habían sido conocidas como familia secundaria comenzaron a llorar, había esperado tanto por eso, habían suplicado por ser tratados de la misma manera, por tumbar esas barreras, el saber que alguien quien había sido llamado de la familia secundaria había ascendido hasta el liderato junto a la heredera les conmocionaba como nunca.

El Kazekage sonrió, no cabía duda que la paz lograda con la alianza Shinobi seguía derribando muros, en cada paisa, en cada villa e incluso en cada clan, miro a Naruto quien había dejado caer algunas lágrimas.

–Una cosa más –hablo Hinata, todo mundo e incluso Neji la miraron expectantes– Hace un par de meses pedí un favor a un sobreviviente del clan especialista en sellos, quien respondió a mi petición de manera positiva, me llena de suma alegría informarles que esta persona ha encontrado la manera de retirar el sello a mi hermano y a todos quienes fueron sellados en su tiempo, mis más sinceros agradecimientos Naruto-san

Naruto lo recordaba, hacía meses que Hinata le pidió ayuda para retirar un sello, estudio tanto ese sello y encontró la manera de romperlo, pero él pensó que era solo para Neji, como no lo imagino, Hinata es tan buena que era obvio que lo usaría en todo el clan, aunque algo no le había gustado, ese "San" no era para nada agradable ¿Dónde estaba el "Kun"?

De un momento a otro Hinata se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Neji, el escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras lloraba, no solo el, todo el clan y los presentes se encontraban conmovidos.

–Hinata, Gracias –lloraba Neji–

–Es mi manera de agradecer tu cariño, siempre has hecho más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti, quiero que siempre estés orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Nii-san

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, era un momento memorable para el clan, Naruto miro con orgullo a Hinata, ella era una chica fuerte, no era rara como en su infancia él había creído, ahora se daba cuenta de algo, Hinata era mucho más que un cuerpo bonito, mucho más que grandes pecho, Hinata era mucho más que todo eso.

Llego a su casa pasada la media noche, había bailado con Hinata y se pusieron de acuerdo en todo, en 2 días empezarían a romper los sellos de los Hyūga, empezando por Neji, miro hacia el techo de su habitación mientras se recostaba en su cama, había sido un evento lleno de sorpresas, conoció una nueva faceta de Hinata, pero quería conocerla un poco más.

Su estómago hizo un fuerte ruido, recordó que al entrar encontró una canasta de comida de parte de Sakura, se lo pensó un poco y mejor se quedó en la cama, tener hambre era mucho más factible que morir intoxicado, mañana mismo le diría a Sakura que era mejor solo seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

–Cariño~

Esa voz, era Hinata, ella lo tomaba de la mano, lo estaba guiando, la luz del sol era espectacular, la hacía lucir aún más hermosa, su sonrisa, por dios que su sonrisa era la más hermosa que jamás había visto, le sonreía a él, llevo su mirada hacia la mano de ella, ¿eso era un anillo? No, son dos anillos, uno parece ser de compromiso, ¿y el otro?, es un anillo de Matrimonio.

¿Él está casado con Hinata? Eso es grandioso, su mano es pequeña, delicada y muy cálida, ¿A dónde lo lleva? Es al lago donde la vio desnuda en sueños, ella luce hermosa, sus ojos brillan al verlo, ¿es por él? Que linda.

–Te amo~

Esas palabras que salieron de sus labios resuenan como un eco, el ama a Hinata, si no ¿Por qué se lo diría?, ella se sonroja al escucharlo, luce aún más hermosa, Esas risas que escucha a su espalda, ¿son niños?, Lleva su mirada hacia atrás, logra ver una cabecita rubia y una negra más pequeña

–PAPÁ~

¿Papá? Tienen hijos, tiene una familia, es tan lindo, está feliz, una lágrima resbala, está llorando porque es feliz, Hinata lo hace feliz, sus hijos lo hacen feliz, los quiere abrazar, pero no los alcanza, ¿Por qué?

– _¡NARUTO, DESPIERTA!_

Se levanta exaltado de la cama, toca su rostro y está húmedo, no era real, era un sueño, un muy hermoso sueño, ¿Cómo despertó?

– _¿Qué pasa chico?_

–Solo estaba soñando Kurama, lamento haberte despertado –respondió secando sus lágrimas–

– _Si quieres hablar no hay problema, puedo escucharte un poco_ –menciono el zorro preocupado –

–Lo entendí, lo que mencionaste antes de ir a Suna, lo entendí.

– _¿Así que era eso? ¿Qué harás al respecto?_

–Voy a cumplir mis sueños, gracias Kurama

– _Hmmm_ –menciono con una sonrisa el zorro antes de volverse a dormir–

Lo entendía, el suelo que había vivido por semanas era la representación de su deseo hacia Hinata, así es, aunque al principio no lo aceptara eso era, el deseaba a Hinata, por eso la vio desnuda, por eso era su deseo de tocarla, por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba, el desea a Hinata, pero el sueño de hoy era diferente, el vio un futuro en ese sueño, él era feliz, era cálido allí, era hermoso, había luz, él lo entendía al fin, no solo deseaba a Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki, Ama a Hinata.

Limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, se esforzaría al máximo y conquistaría el corazón de Hinata, haría de ese hermoso y cálido sueño una realidad, él no es una persona que se deje guiar por el destino, pero esta vez el destino mostraba lo mejor de la vida, esta vez le mostraba el amor, y solo por esta ocasión, trabajaría muy duro para conseguir llegar a ese destino, solo por esta vez, el destino era su amigo.

* * *

 **Hola, llego a actualizar después de un mes sin hacerlo, lo siento me había quedado estancada y en un punto siento que perdí el camino que había elegido para esta historia, espero escribir otro capítulo más tarde jejeje, a ver si se me hace, les aviso que este fic solo contara con 10 capítulos, quiero agradecer infinitamente por todo el apoyo que he recibido de parte de todos, muchísimas gracias, gracias por su apoyo en mis one shots y por esperar por esta historia que si empre tardo en actualizar, muchas gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, te la pasaste rogándome por una cita desde la academia ninja y ahora que mis padres quieren que tengamos algo más formal vienes y me dices que ya no podemos seguir saliendo

–Entiéndeme Sakura-chan, tenías razón, yo solo estaba celoso por que al igual que todos amabas a Sasuke, realmente no te quise de la forma que yo creí

– ¿te crees que puedes jugar conmigo de la manera en que te plazca?, vas a venir conmigo y vas a formalizar una relación, no seré el hazme reír de toda la aldea, vendrás por las buenas o yo misma te llevare a rastras –grito furiosa la Haruno–

–Lo siento pero nada de eso va a pasar, no entiendo que pasa contigo, a pesar de tener citas conmigo, a cada oportunidad que tenías te ibas corriendo tras de Sasuke para rogarle amor, he encontrado a mi verdadero amor y no lo perderé solo por un capricho tuyo, –se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y miro furioso a la chica– ya no soy el chico de antes, aquel a quien manipulabas a tu antojo y podías hacer que prometiera cualquier cosa para mantenerte feliz, ahora solo luchare por mi felicidad.

–Yo soy la persona ideal para ti –menciono poniéndose de pie– lo de Sasuke-kun es solo un capricho, se pasara pronto, es solo una etapa

–Las "etapas" no te llevan toda la vida, yo quiero ser feliz Sakura-chan, pero tú no eres mi felicidad –le dedico una sonrisa tímida y se fue–

Sakura paso los siguientes tres días furiosa, tanto era su enojo y fastidio que arremetió en contra de algunas otras kunoichi a quienes consideraba inferior a ella, después de esos días fue llamada por el Hokage para realizar una misión fuera del país del fuego, por un momento llego a pensar que podría ser la oportunidad para llamar la atención de Naruto, después de todo era común que el fuera parte de su equipo, pero para su sorpresa, y su enojo, quienes harían equipo con ella eran unos nuevos Chunnin.

Después de lanzar algunas maldiciones mentalmente, y por supuesto de dejar en claro cuál era su posición, emprendió el camino a donde llevaría a cabo su misión, tras 4 días de viaje llego a una pequeña aldea que tenía indicios de haber sido abandonada años atrás, al parecer el letrero con el nombre de dicha aldea no había podido sobrevivir al paso del tiempo, dio unas señales y empezaron a realizar reconocimiento en la zona.

Camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, se adentró en el oscuro pasillo y a lo lejos logro percibir una tenue luz azul, eso solo podía significar que alguien vivía allí, o al menos había estado allí hasta hace algún momento, se acercó un poco mas y con cuidado, llego hasta una pequeña habitación de no más de dos metro cuadrados, pudo divisar allí a un anciano que tomaba te de la manera más tranquila posible, como si ella no estuviese allí.

– ¡Identifíquese! –Exigió la chica–

–Irrumpes en mi hogar y te sientes con la autoridad de exigir cosas, -menciono impasible el anciano– eres una kunoichi, ¿me equivoco?

–Dije que se identifique, el que sea un anciano no significa que ni pueda matarlo

–que chica tan irrespetuosa, este es mi hogar, antes de pedir que me identifique, hazlo t primero, ten un poco de modales

–Haruno Sakura –menciono tomando un kunai– Kunoichi de la Hoja

–Konoha… Hmmm, yo soy solo un anciano del país del fuego

–Si es del país del fuego, ¿Qué hace en una aldea abandonada de otro país?

–Eso no es importante, y no creo que te interese eso ahora, estas preocupada, no, está enojada por que el hombre a quien elegiste como pareja te ha votado

–Eso no es asunto suyo anciano

–Yo puedo darte algo si me dejas en paz y te marchas –el anciano se levantó de su asiento y saco un frasco de su bolsillo– de igual forma a mí no me sirve para nada –hablo mientras se acercaba a Sakura–

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Con esto, puedes hacer que ese chico regrese a tus pies, todo lo que lo haya alejado de ti se borrara de su mente –rodeo a Sakura– solo existirás tu

–Algo como eso no funcionara con él –hablo molesta– el zorro en su interior lo protege

–Así que, el chico del Kyubi, el héroe de la última guerra –el anciano la miro y sonrió de forma tenebrosa– No te preocupes pequeña, ni siquiera el zorro de nueve colas podría anular el efecto de esta maravilla

– ¿es eso posible?

–Claro que lo es, este elixir fue creado por el extinto clan Uzumaki, el clan del chico, sabes que ellos eran expertos en este tipo de cosas –se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miro a Sakura– solo vete de aquí con tus ninjas y será todo tuyo

–… –Sakura le miro con desconfianza pero aun así tomo el frasco–

–No te estoy mintiendo, solo rocíalo con el líquido en su cabeza y veras como regresa a por ti

Finalmente el anciano termino por convencer a la Haruno, quien tomo el frasco con recelo, dio nuevas órdenes a su equipo y dio por terminada la misión para emprender al camino a la aldea, dentro de la habitación una risa malvada resonó, el anciano se cubrió en una nube de humo dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad.

En la aldea de la hoja apenas daba el medio día, Naruto regresaba de una misión a la que había sido asignado con Sasuke y Sai, serian de sus últimas misiones juntos, después de todos ambos peli negros serian asignados a AMBU, hicieron el reporte de la satisfactoria misión y después de que Naruto molestara un poco al sexto Hokage fue sacado a rastras por Sasuke quien había perdido la paciencia.

El rubio saludo y fue saludado por varias personas como ya era costumbre, pero nada le había hecho más feliz que encontrarse con Hinata, claro que no estaba sola, después de todo era la nueva líder de Hyuga, no es como si pudiese andar por ahí sin seguridad, y con seguridad se refiere a Neji y un par de ninjas de alto rango que les acompañaban, se lo pensó un poco pero al final decidió acercarse y saludar.

–Hinata-chan, Buenos días –saludo lleno de energía como siempre–

–Ya es tarde Naruto –interrumpió Neji con una fría mirada–

–Acabo de regresar de una misión, estoy algo hambriento, –la miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a comer algo?

–Seria grandioso Naruto-kun, pero tenemos un almuerzo importante con algunos familiares del país del rayo, y creo que me será imposible acompañarte en esta ocasión.

–Oh, es una pena –hablo desanimado el joven antes de verse a sí mismo dentro de la prisión de Kurama–

– _Podríamos salir otro día preciosa –_ hablo el zorro– _eso no es problema para un tonto como yo_

–Ya sabemos que eres un tonto –hablo Neji– pero podrías hablar con más respeto a Hinata-sama

(–Kurama, bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreviste? –le reclamo furioso el rubio–)

–Lo siento –se disculpó el rubio antes de salir corriendo, si les decía que había sido obra de Kurama seguramente no le creerían, y con eso se refería a Neji– nos vemos luego Hinata–chan

Naruto corrió por los tejados de las casas mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de su huésped, llego a su casa y se tiró a la cama, ya hablaría con ese zorro mala leche más tarde, ahora solo debía planear una estrategia para acercarse a la Hyuga con cautela

Pasaron cuatro días, Sakura regreso esa tarde con su equipo, hizo su reporte y salió lo más rápido posible de la torre Hokage, debía encontrar a Naruto y no dejar pasar más tiempo, corrió por toda la aldea hasta que lo encontró en el bosque, se acercó con cautela hasta quedar en un árbol sobre el rubio, saco el frasco de su bolsa y roció el contenido en la cabeza del chico.

Naruto sintió las gotas de líquido caer sobre su cabeza, un olor le lleno las fosas nasales y un fuerte dolor de cabeza oprimió sus sentidos, su vista comenzó a distorsionarse y una voz lejana mencionaba su nombre, se giró sobre el mismo lugar y fue perdiendo el sentido, observo sus manos, el chackra naranja de Kurama estaba saliendo de sus poros, su piel estaba comenzando a desprenderse y el comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

¡KURAMA!, grito lo más fuerte que pudo, corrió hasta llegar a la prisión donde el zorro se mantenía durmiendo, pero más fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vuelto loco, rugía a diestra y siniestras mientras agitaba sus colas con fuerza. Naruto corrió hasta adentrase en aquellas enormes rejas para tratar de controlar a su amigo, no era algo normal o usual que este perdiera el control de esa manera, jamás lo había hecho, incluso cuando lucharon para ver quien controlaba a quien se había mantenido estable, pero ahora era como el zorro que había atacado la aldea y asesinado a sus padres.

En la aldea las personas corrían despavoridas, todos solo gritaban que Naruto había perdido el control del Kyubi y que ahora buscaba destruir la aldea, todo el griterío y el desastre que Naruto provocaba con el movimiento de las colas llego a oídos del Hokage quien había mandado a activar las alarmas de máximo nivel, antes que nada su deber era el proteger a las personas de la aldea.

– ¡HOKAGE–SAMA! –entro gritando Shizune– Naruto está destruyendo el bosque del ala norte de la aldea, al parecer ha perdido el control sobre su Bijuu como el día del ataque de pain

–Localiza a Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji y a Tsunade-sama, debemos detener a Naruto antes de que pierda el control completamente

Kakashi vio la foto de su maestro, el cuarto Hokage, y pidió disculpas con la mirada, no sabían que estaba pasando y no quería lastimar a Naruto, pero de no ser posible el calmarlo, debería acabar con él, era su preciado alumno y matarlo sería la última opción, trataría con todas sus fuerzas de calmarlo, pero la confianza de los aldeanos era algo que no podría recuperar.

Yamato fue el primero en llegar al lugar donde Naruto destruía y daba gritos desgarradores asustando a las personas, miro con sorpresa como ya tenía cinco colas materializadas, se colocó en posición y coloco enfrente su mano.

– ¡Naruto! ¡SIENTATE! –Ordeno con fuerza el ex AMBU–

–Sai –hablo kakashi– Sobre vuela con Sasuke, que se prepare, cuando de la orden deben apresar a Naruto con el Susano y los gigantes de tinta, Shikamaru deberá apoyar a Yamato con las sombras.

– ¿Qué pasa con Naruto? –llego corriendo Tsunade–

–Ino, debes irrumpir en la mente de Naruto por al menos dos segundos, eso nos dará tiempo para que Chouji le atrape con el baika no jutsu, Necesito también que Neji cierre un punto vital de chackra, eso lo debilitaría un poco, Lee deberás abrir la sexta puerta y atacar a Naruto para debilitarlo más, estoy tratando de contactar con Killer Bee para pedir ayuda al Hachibi, si logramos controlar a Naruto es necesario el apoyo médico de Tsunade-sama

Sasuke lanzo algunas de las flechas de Indra creando así una barrera alrededor de Naruto, Yamato se debilitaba poco a poco, sin el collar le era casi imposible controlar al Kyubi, Sai creo a sus gigantes de tinta quienes tomaron las colas de Naruto, Ino realizo su jutsu con éxito pero solo pudo mantenerlo por escasos tres segundos, Chouji le atrapo en sus manos y justo cuando Neji estaba por atacar, Naruto paso de cinco a ocho colas en un segundo, apartando a todos y provocando heridas graves en ellos.

Kakashi buscaba otra manera de controlarle, no quería pensar en acabar con la vida de su alumno, miro a todos quienes se encontraban heridos, Sasuke aun pudo ponerse de pie y se acercó activando de nuevo el Susano, Sai corrió hasta llegar donde estaba Ino para ponerla a salvo, Neji se puso de pie mientras sostenía su brazo herido con la otra mano.

Un nuevo ataque comenzó, un ataque donde Tsunade también participo, Kakashi no pudo quedarse atrás y mucho menos Shikamaru, debían buscar la manera de sacarlo de ese hoyo, él era un preciado amigo después de todo. Explosiones se hicieron presentes en la puerta norte de la aldea, estaban siendo atacados, un AMBU se presentó frente al Hokage dando su reporte.

–La aldea está siendo atacada por desertores, están atacando la puerta norte y al este, al parecer son de nivel jōnin y AMBU

–Encárguense de la puerta norte, –ordeno Kakashi– Lee, Shikamaru, ustedes vienen conmigo a la puerta este, Tsunade-sama le enviare apoyo

Kakashi llego a la puerta este que era atacada por un grupo de más de 30 desertores, les miro con seriedad, atrás una escuadra de alrededor de 8 jōnin se hizo presente.

–Ahora que su "héroe" no está, reclamaremos a Konoha como nuestra –hablo quien parecía ser el líder–

–Cometes un error –respondió Kakashi– Konoha tiene muchos héroes, aunque Naruto ahora no esté en condiciones de pelear, nosotros si lo estamos, no te burles de mí, YO SOY EL MALDITO HOKAGE DE KONOHA, NO TE DEJARE TOMAR MI HOGAR

Kakashi se sacó la capa y el sombrero distintivo, Lee sonrió lleno de energía y Shikamaru lo hizo de medio lado, aunque mucho pensaran que Kakashi solo estaba para preparar el lugar para Naruto, la verdad era que realmente era merecedor de ese puesto de Hokage, por que para nada le quedaba grande.

Una ardua batalla dio inicio en ambas puertas de la aldea, mientras el bosque quedaba en ruinas a cada minuto que pasaba, llamas negras podían observarse en algunas copas de los árboles, el movimiento causado por la rotación celestial de Neji, el crecimiento de Chouji, el Susano de Sasuke y los gigantes de Sai, una Bijuu dama que fue prontamente suprimida y los gritos desgarradores de Naruto mezclados con los rugidos de Kurama.

Hinata apareció para apoyar en la puerta este, cuando la contingencia estuvo suprimida decidió ir a apoyar al bosque donde Naruto se encontraba, no noto que delante de ella Kakashi avanzaba con Shikamaru.

–Hokage–sama, ¿no pensara en matar a Naruto? –pregunto Shikamaru alarmado–

–Esa es la última opción –respondió Kakashi–

Hinata se detuvo en seco, ¿había escuchado bien?, si no lo controlaban antes de la última cola, Naruto seria exterminado, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, avanzo con mayor rapidez, se protegió con su barrera de agua, la que apenas había perfeccionado cuando regresaban de su misión en Suna, rodeada de esta se acercó hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, fue atacada por una cola pero esta fue retenida por su barrera, vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió, todos yacían heridos en el suelo, Sasuke no podía mantenerse en pie.

Vio en la cara de Kakashi la duda, Naruto preparaba una Bijuu dama, no podrían detenerla, destruiría la aldea, iban a matar a Naruto, terminarían con su vida, ella no podría permitirlo, no lo resistiría, no dejaría que eso pasara

Se acercó poco a poco, mientras un semi inconsciente Neji pedía que no lo hiciera, su voz era tan debí, sabía que ya no podría escuchar, vio con asombro como el cuerpo del rubio emergía con dolor de esa masa en la que se había convertido después de la sexta cola, gritaba con angustia, miedo, dolor, tristeza y miseria, ella corrió mientras quitaba la barrera poco a poco y se abrazaba a Naruto, el chackra había alcanzado a quemar las manos de Hinata, reactivo nuevamente la barrera y se encerró allí con un herido y casi inconsciente rubio, mientras la forma del kyubi y una Bijuu dama se desmoronaban.

Antes de poder salir, Naruto había gritado por ayuda, Kurama estaba como loco y no lo escuchaba, solo gritaba lleno de dolor y furia, fue entonces cuando el resto de los Bijuus apareció, habían sido llamados por Hachibi, parecía que habían perdido conexión con Kurama de un momento a otro y fue gracias a Naruto que pudieron saber que algo estaba mal.

Entre una pelea de bijuus lograron inyectar chackra a Kurama y Naruto, fue entonces cuando el zorro cayo inconsciente en su propia celda, solo había logrado murmurar "maldito Madara" mientras caía desfallecido, fue entonces cuando Naruto pudo emerger.

–Hi-na-ta-chan –alcanzo a susurrar el rubio– te amo tanto, que duele –menciono antes de caer en la inconsciencia por completo–

–También te amo Naruto-kun –respondió Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos y Naruto en sus brazos–

–Intercepten a Sakura, –hablo kakashi con firmeza– llévenla al departamento de inteligencia

Gracias a la ayuda de Ino habían descubierto lo que paso, todo lo relacionado a la misión de la que Sakura había regresado, al parecer todo había sido una trampa de los desertores, desde la encomienda hasta el dichoso elixir creado por el clan Uzumaki, el cual no era más que un potente iniciador de Genjutsu, uno creado para desestabilizar al Jinchuriki y al Bijuu, fue gracias a que Naruto posee una conexión con los ocho Bijuus restantes que pudieron sacar a Kurama de ese Genjutsu.

A pesar de que Sakura no sabía lo que era realmente el líquido del frasco y lo que provocaría, debía ser investigada a fondo, después de ver lo que provoco había desaparecido, lo desertores habían destruido lugares de la aldea, y aunque no lograron su comedido que era reclamarla como propia habían puesto en peligro a toda la aldea, principalmente a Naruto.

La noche había caído con rapidez, Sakura se dirigía a la salida de la aldea, Sasuke apareció por detrás de ella, solo, tranquilo y con la mirada imperturbable

–Si te vas, serás una desertora a partir de ahora –hablo Sasuke–

–Creo que es un Dejavu, vine por ti de esta misma manera cuando tú te fuiste con Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun

–La diferencia, es que tu llorabas, –dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas– si te vas, iré tras de ti, y ten por seguro que no me temblara en lo más mínimo la mano para acabar con tu existencia

–Sasuke-kun, yo te amo –dijo comenzando a llorar–

–te repito que no sé qué me viste, estas empeñada en creerte una historia de amor inexistente, solo fuimos compañeros porque así crearon los equipos, no me interese en ti de esa forma –se levantó de la banca y se acercó a ella– si regresas ahora Kakashi hará lo posible por conseguirte un perdón, o aminorar tu sentencia

–Yo solo quería que Naruto me amara otra vez, no hice nada malo, Sasuke-kun escapa conmigo, ámame como yo te amo, no importa cómo, solo hazme tu esposa, tu mujer, tu amante o lo que sea, quiero estar a tu lado

–No lo entiendes –resopló el Uchiha– cometiste traición.

Sakura cayo de rodillas en el suelo mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la llevo al departamento de inteligencia, donde seria interrogada y más tarde juzgada, los habitantes de la aldea se quedaron en el refugio, y Naruto fue trasladado al hospital junto al resto de heridos, Hinata le acompaño en el camino y se quedó cuidando de el sin importar sus quemaduras.

La aldea y los aldeanos estaban heridos, pero más lo estaría Naruto, los aldeanos volvían a desconfiar de él, volvían a tener miedo, la contingencia era fuerte, y Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, no quería que el hijo de su maestro sufriera de nuevo, no se perdonaría verlo sufrir e ignorarlo, pero sabía que no estaba solo, sus amigos lo apoyarían.

Suspiro pesado, ahora debía convocar a los líderes de clanes a una reunión, debían discutir las acciones de Sakura, el perdón o el destierro, ¿Qué le esperaba a su ex alumna?, ahora que pensaba, Tsunade lucia decepcionada. Una semana después en un salón especial en la torre Hokage una reunión daba comienzo.

– ¿Quiénes están presentes? –Pregunto Kakashi–

–Los lideres Hyuga, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Haruno, el Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama y Tsuchikage-sama –respondió Shizune–

–Bienvenidos, –saludo Kakashi– estamos aquí para juzgar, ¿perdón o destierro a Sakura Haruno?

–No apoyo el perdón –anuncio Hinata quien aún estaba herida de las manos– Esta vez fue demasiado lejos, puso en peligro a la Aldea, a Naruto-kun, a Kurama-kun, se prometió no dañar a los Bijuus, de haber pasado lo peor…

–Los bijuus habrían entrado en guerra contra la humanidad –completo Gaara– eso fue lo que dijo Shukaku, Naruto es importante para ellos…

Así dio inicio la reunión que decidiría el futuro de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOLA, de nuevo estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo capitulo, solo quedan tres mas y daré por terminada esta historia, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, estoy preparando un lemon NaruHina en agradecimiento, me llenan de felicidad, adoro cada uno de sus reviews, una vez terminada esta historia me centrare en seguir "CLASE Z-9", espero seguir contando con su apoyo y seguir contribuyendo en este hermoso fandom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que el Hokage junto al resto de Kages y líderes de clanes se encerraron para deliberar la sentencia de Sakura, las cosas no parecían avanzar del todo bien, habían desacuerdos entre los líderes, creían que sería injusto desterrar a una Kunoichi de la hoja por un incidente que no paso a mayores, e incluso decían que todo era algo que sabían que podría pasar en cualquier momento. Era evidente la pérdida de confianza hacia Naruto.

La puerta del salón en donde se llevaba la reunión retumbo ante el fuerte toque, Shizune se acercó y abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, miro sorprendida a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

–Estoy aquí como único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha de la Hoja –hablo con firmeza Sasuke–

–Y… ¿ella quién es? –Preguntó refiriéndose a la chica que estaba junto al Uchiha–

–Es una de las sobrevivientes y por ahora representante del clan Uzumaki –hablo Sasuke–

–Adelante –dijo Kakashi desde el salón– pensé que no llegarían.

–Veo que no han llegado a ningún acuerdo, pero yo no vengo a dar mi opinión –afirmo el Uchiha– estoy aquí para dejar las cosas en claro

–Eso suena interesante –hablo el Raikage–

–Según como me ha mantenido informado Kakashi, los líderes de los clanes están en contra del destierro, al menos la mayoría lo está, le toman poca importancia al hecho de que Naruto es alguien con demasiada importancia para los 9 Bijuus, no sé lo que pasa por sus cabezas, pero si Naruto muere los bijuus se levantaran y atacaran a los humanos, ¿y creen realmente que podrían sobrevivir a una guerra de tal magnitud?

–No es problema, ya hemos controlado antes a los bijuus –respondió el líder Haruno–

–Realmente crees el "Hemos controlado", solo han sellado a los bijuus en humanos, pero no los han controlado y no lo harán

–Tienes el poder de controlarlos con tu Rinnegan, y sobre todo tienes una deuda con la aldea

–Si creen que yo los ayudare están muy mal, no seré parte de una guerra que no me interesa, y para aclarar, mi deuda es con Naruto, y si él muere, también mi compromiso con esta aldea muere, porque Naruto es lo único que me une a Konoha.

– ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO! ¡NARUTO ES UN MONS…!

– ¡BASTA! –Alzó la voz Hinata– No se atreva a llamarlo de esa manera, Naruto-kun nos ha salvado en incontables ocasiones, lo que sucedió una semana atrás NO fue su culpa.

–Es mi deber como líder de mi clan defender el orgullo de uno de sus integrantes, entiendan que Sakura es la mejor Kunoichi que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo

–Entonces entenderá que es mi deber como Hokage proteger a uno de los habitantes como lo es Naruto, después de todo él es un valioso shinobi y gran amigo –respondió Kakashi–

–También debe entender –hablo Onoki–

–Es responsabilidad de los 5 kages –completo Mei Terumi–

–Defender y proteger –dijo el Raikage–

–La paz de todo el mundo, shinobi o no Shinobi –finalizo Gaara–

–Estoy a favor del destierro –puntualizo con firmeza el líder del clan Aburame–

–Bien –acepto Kakashi–, quisiera la opinión de la representante de Uzumaki

–No tiene derecho a opinar, no es habitante de Konoha –reclamo el líder Haruno–

–Tengo el derecho que me da el ser miembro del clan Uzumaki, clan que ha tomado como líder a Naruto –hablo con firmeza Karin– Ayer se llevó una reunión de emergencia, es por eso que se retrasó mi llegada

– ¿Qué fue lo que decidió tu clan? –Preguntó Hyuga–

–En caso de que Naruto sea Exiliado será llevado a las tierras pertenecientes al clan, en caso de estallar una guerra, el clan Uzumaki se excluye de toda responsabilidad y apoyo, se ha estipulado que ninguno de nuestros miembros apoyara dicha guerra, y que quedara prohibido el uso de nuestros jutsus de sellado para la protección de la humanidad.

–Entonces ustedes también morirían –recrimino el líder Sarutobi–

–El clan Uzumaki ha creado una alianza con los Bijuus, alianza que se centra en la protección de nuestro líder Naruto Uzumaki

–Eso es una completa estupidez –sentencio el líder Akimichi–

–Estupidez o no, estas son las normas de nuestro clan, pueden decidir lo que sea, tanto el clan como los Bijuus nos encargaremos de defender a Naruto, aun si para eso necesitásemos arriesgar nuestras vidas –finalizo la Uzumaki–

Kakashi miro a todos los presentes a su alrededor, parecía que las cosas no terminarían bien, o que por lo menos esta reunión no tendría fin por ahora, estaba seguro que los líderes de los clanes no están muy felices con la posición que ha tomado el apenas restituido clan Uzumaki, a él tampoco le hacía muy feliz la idea de que su alumno fuera separado de la aldea que lo vio crecer, pero si lo pensaba mejor, tendría la certeza de que allí no sería odiado, temido y despreciado justo como lo era ahora en Konoha.

Tenía que tomar muchas cosas en cuenta, como el hecho de que no sería fácil para el rubio separarse de la aldea que tanto ha defendido, pero tampoco podría dejarlo que pasara más sufrimiento como cuando era una niño, pero de igual forma no podría obligarlo a irse a la base de su clan, el mismo que lo nombro su líder.

Observo a Hinata, era más de medio día, seguro que estaba desesperada por saber que pasaba con Naruto, todos se veían cansados y los kages estresados, tal vez debería tomarse un receso, sí, eso era bueno.

–Escuchen, evidentemente las cosas no están tomando una dirección en concreto, estamos cansados y estresados, nos tomaremos un receso de un par de horas para almorzar y descansar un poco –anuncio el Hokage–

Una vez el receso dio inicio, Hinata emprendió el camino al hospital, quería ver como estaba Naruto, si despertaría pronto o si por gracia de Dios ya lo había hecho. Avanzo con velocidad, pero eso no impidió que escuchara los cuchicheos de los aldeanos, eran los cuchicheos que hacían cuando Naruto era pequeño, esos que tanto lo dañaron.

Llego al hospital y arribo hasta la habitación del rubio, se adentró con cautela y lo vio respirar con calma, se acercó en silencio y deposito un suave beso en la frente del Uzumaki, sonrió con dulzura al escuchar un suspiro que soltó en la inconciencia el rubio y tomando su mano se sentó a su lado.

Para Hinata no era necesario hablar, con observarle se sentía feliz, pero realmente le gustaría escucharlo parlotear como de costumbre, extrañaba ver esos ojos llenos de vida, el verlo de esa manera y postrado sobre una cama realmente le rompía el corazón, Naruto no merecía lo que había pasado, y lo peor era que no comprendían que la única culpable fue la prepotencia y arrogancia de la Haruno.

Mientras tanto en las celdas de la aldea Sasuke iba acompañado de Sai, se adentraron en la prisión y recorrieron parte de las celdas, uno de los presos había sido declarado inocente y debía ser dejado en libertad, camino por un estrecho pasillo mientras Sai se encargaba de todo el papeleo.

Sakura yacía tirada en el suelo dentro de su celda, escucho unos pasos aproximarse y luego el sonido de aquella voz que ella jamás podría olvidar, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su lugar y se acercó a las rejas como si de ello dependiere su vida

–Sasuke–kun, ¿eres tú?

–Dirígete a la salida, allí te encontraras con un ANBU y te entregaran tus pertenencias –le hablo Sasuke al hombre dejado en libertad–

–Sasuke-kun, por favor, acércate a mí, habla conmigo

–No tengo tiempo, la reunión se reanudara en unos minutos, y aunque tuviese tiempo no lo perdería contigo –respondió el Uchiha alejándose–

–Sasuke-kun –resonó la dulce e impasible voz de Hinata– permite hablar con ella

–Bien, solo no tardes, debemos ir pronto a tomar una decisión.

– ¡LARGATE! –Gritó la Haruno apenas y diviso a la Hyuga–

–Cierra la maldita boca por una vez en tu patética vida –respondió Hinata con palpable desprecio y dejando a un impresionado Sasuke– estoy harta, estoy harta de ti y tu estúpida actitud, de tu arrogancia, de tu prepotencia y de tus ya comunes metidas de pata

– ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE JUZGARME MALDITA INUTIL! –Gritó Sakura–

– ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA! –Respondió de la misma manera Hinata– aprende a escuchar cuando alguien está hablando, la próxima vez que me interrumpas te romperé la boca de un puñetazo –amenazo–

Hinata se acercó hacia la celda y dedico una fuerte mirada hacia la chica que le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió de manera retorcida y continuó hablando.

–Naruto-kun lleva ya una semana inconsciente, y todo es por tu culpa, independientemente de lo que diga el líder de tu clan y el resto de líderes yo seguiré apoyando tu destierro, y ni con eso pagaras el daño que has provocado, la gente vuelve a desconfiar de aquel al que apenas hace días llamaban héroe, murmuran tal como lo hacían cuando él era un niño, solo que ahora hay una diferencia, yo estoy aquí para defenderlo.

–…

–Escucha con atención cada una de mis palabras –reafirmo Hinata– cada lagrima que derrame Naruto, yo misma me encargare de hacértela pagar muy caro, no lo olvides, así te destierren yo te encontrare y te hare pagar.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Sasuke por su parte se quedó sorprendido por lo que escucho, era cierto que habían murmullos en la aldea, pero no pensó que estos fueran contra su amigo, sabia como se sentía, porque también hubieron murmullos de él cuando su clan fue masacrado, era evidente que ahora mismo él también estaba igual o más cabreado que la líder Hyuga.

–Sakura –dijo con voz fría–

–Sasuke-kun, yo… –sollozo la chica–

–Si algo le pasa a Naruto, algo que dañe su integridad física, mental o sentimental –especifico el Uchiha– te hare pedazos

Sin decir más Sasuke siguió a Hinata y se retiró de la prisión mientras escuchaba un grito de la Haruno, se encontró con Sai mas adelante y se despidió de él, debía regresar al salón para llegar a una decisión, y él tenía una nueva idea, si Sakura era desterrada no podría cobrarle por lo que le hizo a Naruto, él tenía prohibido abandonar la aldea, al menos Naruto se lo prohibió.

Llegaron hasta el salón y todos tomaron sus lugares, incluidos Karin y Sasuke, la reunión se reanudo con un más tranquilo Kakashi, les llegó la hora de entrar nuevamente en el dialogo sobre los pro y contras del perdón de Sakura, y parecía que esa reunión jamás iba a terminar

En el hospital Tsunade cuidaba de Naruto, cuando Hinata llego ella pudo aprovechar de almorzar, se sentía con nuevas energías para buscar la manera de mejorar la salud del chico, si bien ella no podía hacer mucho, por lo menos se esforzaría en mantener en perfectas condiciones sus signos vitales.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, Kurama y el resto de los bijuus tenían una discusión, estaban deliberando los pasos que debían dar de ahora en adelante.

– _Prometieron no dañarnos, sabía que no debía confiar en esos tontos humanos, deberíamos ir a los pueblos y matarlos a todos, solo nos ven como armas –_ Dijo molesto Shukaku–

– _No podemos hacer eso mapache tonto_ –le reprendió Kurama– _Naruto aún se encuentra con vida_

– _Sabes mejor que Nosotros que no podrá sobrevivir_

– _¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!_ –Grito exasperado Kurama– _Él es fuerte, podrá reponerse_

– _Sabes que es difícil, fue un cambio agresivo el que tuvo que pasar, su cuerpo se vio muy afectado, Kurama, al igual que tu queremos que el sobreviva, él fue quien nos liberó, pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar, cosas como la muerte –_ Hablo Kokuō–

– _Han roto el pacto, no solo han atacado a quien es nuestro liberador y al que ellos llamaban héroe, también te han atacado Kurama –_ Comento Saiken–

– _Solo esperen, solo quiero esperar hasta que el chico despierte_ –Kurama hablaba preocupado– _Yo no puedo dejar que él muera, aquel que me llama por mi nombre_

– _si Naruto no sobrevive, ¿Qué aremos Kurama? –_ Habló Gyūki–

– _Si él chico muere, yo mismo los matare a todos –_ determino el zorro dando por terminada su reunión–

En el salón del Hokage la reunión que se llevaba a cabo ahora tomaba un solo camino, después de diversos votos, unos en contra del destierro y otros más a favor de este Kakashi se decidió a pedir más opciones, viendo que las dos únicas disponibles solo le provocaba más dolores de los que quisiera

–Entonces, cuáles son sus opciones –hablo el Hokage–

–Lo mejor sería dejarla en prisión, al menos hasta que Naruto despierte –opino la Mizukage– no sabemos cuánto tiempo tome, pero tampoco debemos arriesgarnos a que escape y enfrentarnos a una guerra cuando apenas llevamos un par de años de salir de otra

– ¿Están todos de acuerdo? –Interrumpió Shizune–

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el líder del clan Haruno pensó que esa sería una buena opción hasta que Sakura pudiese quedar en libertad, buscaría por todos los medios que así fuera, era importante para su clan y no podía permitir que la desterraran.

–Odio decir esto –hablo el Tsuchikage– pero en caso de que Naruto no sobreviva, ¿cómo vamos a proceder?

–En caso de que eso ocurra –aclaro Gaara– Sakura será encarcelada en una prisión del desierto, desterrada y su chackra será sellado al igual que el propio sello del Byakugō

–Nuestro clan se encargara del sello –afirmo Karin–

Después de más de 7 horas de discusiones se había llegado a un acuerdo, debía esperar por ver lo que pasaría en los próximos días, podía escucharse cruel, pero todos estaban a la espera del despertar o la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pasaban días y el Uzumaki no daba señas de despertar, durante todo ese tiempo Hinata se encargó de cuidar de él, dejando así todo el trabajo del liderato del clan a Neji, el cual no puso objeción alguna, sabía que era lo mejor, Naruto se le confeso a Hinata antes de perder la consciencia, lo mejor era que al despertar lo primero que viera fuese a ella.

Mientras tanto los rumores y el miedo se esparcía cada vez más por la aldea, se habían buscado medidas para detener todo eso, nadie quería que Naruto regresara a esa triste época en la que era juzgado de la peor manera, en la que era tratado como lo más ruin de la sociedad, esperaban que al despertar este y al ser juzgada Sakura todo quedaría arreglado y así se demostraría que Naruto era todo, menos un peligro para la aldea.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde el incidente de Naruto, Sakura se estaba volviendo loca dentro de la prisión, mientras todos seguían esperando por Naruto, al menos sus amigos,

Como cada día Hinata se despertó temprano y se fue directamente al hospital, se registró como era costumbre y fue hasta la habitación del rubio, vio las ventanas abiertas y supo entonces que Tsunade ya había estado allí, dejo unas flores junto a la mesita y se acercó a Naruto, le hizo el cabello hacia atrás y le deposito el ya acostumbrado beso en su frente, pero se sorprendió de no escuchar el típico suspiro que soltaba el rubio después de eso.

– ¿Hina-Hinata-chan?

¡ESA VOZ!, era la voz de Naruto, esa sin duda era la voz del rubio, Hinata se separó un poco, estaba sorprendida, tenía miedo de mirar el rostro del chico y verlo nuevamente sumido en la inconciencia, tenía miedo de que todo haya sido imaginación suya por tener aun presente el sueño de la noche anterior, ese sueño lujurioso que la atormentaba cada noche, esos sueños donde siempre escuchaba esa hermosa voz

Se sorprendió aún más cuando al alejarse solo un poco de la frente del Uzumaki, pudo notar ese hermoso azul que tanto había añorado, esos ojos vivaces y tan llenos de energía, que a pesar de las notables ojeras brillaban con más brillo del que ella recordaba, su vista se nublo y dejo salir sus lágrimas mientras se abrazaba al rubio que solo podía sonreír con ternura por la acción. Hinata se alejó solo un poco, tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le planto un beso en los labios, se dedicó a saborearlos y acariciarlos con los propios, se separó lentamente y lo miro a los ojos antes de volver a llorar.

–Santo cielo –sollozaba la Hyuga ocultando su rostro en el arco del cuello de Naruto– estaba tan preocupada, espere tanto por ver este momento, yo no sabía qué hacer para que volvieras conmigo, es decir con todos nosotros, Naruto-kun me siento tan aliviada de ver tus ojos brillar de nuevo

–Estoy bien Hina –le reconfortaba él mientras le acariciaba la espalda– ya estoy aquí, ya todo está bien

–No digas eso cuando apenas acabas de despertar, y…. –entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho–

–…

–Y-y-y-yo yo, yo, yo lo siento, fue un impulso, no creas que… es decir, yo jamás… es solo que

La líder del clan Hyuga se puso nerviosa, comenzó a tartamudear como lo hacía en su adolescencia, creía superado los sonrojos pero eso era para nada cierto, los colores se habían apoderado de su rostro, el rojo cubría hasta las puntas de sus orejas, y los nervios la hacían temblar como conejo en el matadero, se sentía perdida y después de tanto tiempo sentía que se desmayaría

¡PUM!, y si, Hinata Hyuga se desmayó, era inevitable, había besado al chico que amo toda su vida, el mismo que se le declaro antes de caer inconsciente, y es que eso ella lo tomaba como declaración, bueno su primo le dijo que era una declaración, pero aun así no había nada claro entre ella y el líder Uzumaki y ella había tenido el descaro de besarlo, y no solo darle un beso, si no que besarlo por más de diez segundos

–Esa es mi Hinata –afirmo sonriente Naruto– la tímida de la que me enamore

Mientras sonreía cual bobo se dio cuenta de algo. Debía llamar a una enfermera para que atendiera a Hinata

La noticia de que Naruto había despertado llego a todos los rincones del mundo, le dejaron descansar por un par de días más hasta que pudiese estar presente en el juicio de Sakura, ya Sasuke se había encargado de hablarle de todo lo sucedido, incluso ya había hablado con Kurama y todos los bijuus, hasta habían celebrado juntos.

Los aldeanos se reunieron para escuchar la sentencia de la chica, todos los amigos de Naruto se encargaron de explicar la situación, y al que no lo entendió se lo hicieron entender –eso fue cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha y su inseparable amigo Sai– por lo que perdieron una parte del miedo.

Sakura fue colocada frente a todos, a un costado de donde se encontraban los cinco Kages, con Kakashi a la cabeza, a los costados de estos, pero un poco más atrás se encontraban los líderes de clanes, incluidos Sasuke y Naruto, Hinata y Neji.

–Después de una ardua investigación a fondo de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace un mes atrás, y gracias al total apoyo del equipo de inteligencia hemos llegado a una conclusión –aclaro el Hokage– Se declara CULPABLE a la kunoichi de la hoja, Haruno Sakura, de atentar contra la integridad del shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, que al ser un Jinchuriki se vio afectado también un Bijuu, provocando así una fractura en el pacto de shinobi y humanos con los bijuus, también dejando en un estado de alerta total a la aldea, lo que permitió la entrada de desertores que buscaban atacar la villa.

–Tu sentencia cuenta con cinco puntos estipulados por los aquí presentes –prosiguió Kakashi– siendo este el primero, se te retira tu título como shinobi de la hoja.

–Pasaras un año en la máxima prisión de Sunagakure –aclaro el Kazekage–

–Tienes terminantemente prohibido que a tu regreso de prisión te acerques a Uzumaki Naruto o algún otro shinobi sin importar sea antecesor y predecesor a tu generación –afirmó la Mizukage–

–Tu chackra –comenzó el Tsuchikage– como tu Byakugō serán sellados, solo se te liberara el sello temporalmente en caso de una contingencia y en vigilancia de un integrante del clan Uzumaki exceptuando a Naruto Uzumaki

–Queda prohibido que después de tu año de encarcelamiento –hablaron los cinco al unísono– abandones la aldea de la hoja, en caso de hacerlo todos los guardias, ANBUS, Chūnin, jōnin e incluso gennin tienen órdenes de matar.

Con la última palabra Sakura se desmorono por completo, había perdido todo lo que tenía, perdió todo lo que la hacía ser Sakura, lo perdió y no podría recuperarlo.

* * *

 **Creo que todos los saben pero por si alguien se perdió ahí, el Byakugō es el sello que tiene Sakura en la frente…. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente me costó escribirlo, me quede en blanco en más de una ocasión, algún error e inconsistencia perdónenme, les aviso que si alguien estaba leyendo "Clase z-9" he cancelado ese fic temporalmente, voy a arreglar algunos detalles y entonces todo estará bien, posiblemente vaya a re subirlo, bueno eso es todo por ahora, les quiero mucho y gracias por todos sus Review 7u7 hasta la próxima. Bye**


End file.
